The Strawhats Meet the Whitebeard Pirates
by luffy fan
Summary: The Whitebeard pirates and the Strawhats are having a party when things heat up!  Marco X Nami X Ace.  Smutty threesome.  Marco decides to take things further by kidnapping Nami.  Side story with Law X Sanji.
1. Chapter 1

**Luffy fan: I do not own One Piece.**

The Strawhat crew and the Whitebeard pirates were having a banquet to celebrate the safe return of Ace. There was loud music, cheerful singing, and cold beer. Everyone was enjoying themselves and making new friends.

Nami was feeling the effects of the three beers she had downed. She still had control but she felt more relaxed and open then usual. She was laughing and dancing to the music.

Unknown to Nami, she was being watched. The first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates was eyeing the flirty redhead. Marco liked what he saw. The young woman had curves that seemed to beckon to him.

Marco made his way over to Nami who was busy talking to another pirate. He bent down and whispered into her ear.

"Would you like to dance?"

Nami shivered and looked up at the pirate. She recognized him from his wanted poster. The navigator had heard the other pirates discussing how ferociously Marco had fought during the Marine battle.

Nami looked up into the tall man's face. It was hard to estimate his age. His eyes wore a bored expression but he was smile was inviting. Nami's eyes shifted down to Marco's exposed chest. She had a good look at the tan chiseled abs and blushed slightly before moving her eyes away.

"Sure," she said and offered her hand. Marco led her out to the dance floor. The song had a slow beat and they moved together closely.

Nami could feel that Marco was a confident dancer and was comfortable taking the lead. His hands were moving along her hips and she could feel excitement beginning to tingle inside her.

The song ended and to Marco led her off the dance floor. Once they were clear of the dance floor, Marco handed Nami a drink.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Some beer from the keg," replied Marco. He was sipping some of the drink himself and watching Nami.

"You aren't trying to get me drunk, are you?" she teased.

"I'd prefer not to," smiled Marco. He smiled at Nami and then pulled her towards him. Before Nami could react, her lips were locked with Marco's in a deep kiss.

The sudden advance caught her off guard. After a few moments, Nami broke the kiss. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing?" replied Marco. He slid his arm around her and pressed against her harder.

Nami was too overwhelmed by his confidence to deny him. She relaxed and let another kiss between them deepen. She could feel a bulge beginning to harden in Marco's pants.

The navigator was beginning to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen. She pushed against Marco lightly to help break the kiss. They were both panting and staring at each other.

Nami was searching for a way to respond. Part of her felt that she should be offended by Marco's aggressiveness. Another part of herself was intrigued but the man and wanted things to go further.

Before she could come up with something to say, Marco grabbed her wrist and started pulling her through the crowd.

"Where are we going?" asked Nami.

Marco didn't respond. He opened a cabin door and led Nami inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Nami's eyes adjusted to the light and she looked around the cabin. Everything was tidy and clean. The furniture was simple and made from dark wood. The walls were also wood and barren except for an old map. The map intrigued her and she started to move towards it. She stopped when she caught sight of a large bed that seemed to be beckoning her.

"This is my bedroom," stated Marco. "I thought it would be a little more private."

"Wait, Marco. Don't you think this is going a little fast? I don't usually go to men's bedrooms immediately after meeting them."

Marco smiled and moved closer towards her. Nami's eyes widened.

"Relax," Marco said. "We can just talk if you would like."

"Don't you think we should be getting back to the party?" asked Nami.

"I don't think anyone is missing us yet. Don't worry so much," he said.

Nami looked around the room again. The haze from the earlier kiss was starting to clear and she was starting to become a little uncomfortable.

Marco stepped closer to Nami and looked down into her soft brown eyes. She looked lost. He chuckled softly. Nami's brow creased.

"What?" she asked.

Marco cupped her chin in his palm and lifted her face towards his. He pressed his lips against hers and slid his tongue in her mouth. Instinctively Nami loosened her jaw and their tongues moved back and forth, exchanging saliva.

The kiss broke and Nami again looked up at Marco. It seemed like he had some sort of power over her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into another kiss. This time, his hands began to roam over her body. Nami felt herself begin to melt.

How could such strong hands have such a tender caress, thought Nami. The older man seemed to have gained a lot of experience while out at sea.

Marco's hands worked over Nami's back and hips. He moved one hand up to her breast and caressed her gently. Nami could feel the last remnants of resistance fading. She moaned and kissed Marco harder, encouraging him to explore further. Marco laughed inwardly at the girl's enthusiasm. She had become so excited with just a few kisses. He had a feeling she would be overwrought by the end of the night.

Marco slid a hand under Nami's skirt and rubbed the outside of her panties.

"Nami-san, you are dripping wet," murmured Marco.

The Navigator had her head titled back and her eyes were half closed. If it wasn't for Marco's other hand around her back, Nami would have fallen to the floor.

Marco removed his hand from Nami's panties and lifted her leg. Nami was small in his hands and her feet were barely touching the floor. He carried her to the bed and laid her down as if she were a fragile vase.

Nami was staring at Marco intently, willing the man to continue his explorations of her body. Marco smiled down at her and placed his palms on her thighs. He spread her legs apart slowly and examined the sight before him.

Nami wore a pair of yellow panties that had become soaked with her lust. He could smell her musty scent and could feel the blood rushing to his cock.

Marco bent down and began to nuzzle her crotch. Nami arched her back and let out an "Nggh, ahhh," through clenched teeth. The male pirate smiled and pulled back her panties with a hooked finger. He now had an up close view of her pretty pink pussy. Marco thrust his tongue inside her, enjoying the sounds of her gasping as he licked her slick walls.

Nami was going wild, grabbing the sheets with her hands. She had her eyes tightly shut and was moving her head from side to side. This was heaven and she felt like she would cum at any moment.

Just as she felt the pressure inside her was about to explode, Marco pulled back and Nami's eyes flew open.

"Why did you stop?" she panted.

Marco smiled a little. "We are just getting started Nami-san, don't rush this. We have plenty of time and I want to explore every part of you."

Marco undressed and watched the young woman's eyes follow him. She looked like she might pounce on him. The girl was definitely up for adventure.

"Nami-san, how about you undress for me?" asked Marco.

Nami was beginning to feel impatient but after some brief consideration, agreed to his request. She unbuttoned her blouse and removed her top. Nami could feel Marco's eyes on her. She stood and unfastened her skirt, letting it fall to the floor.

Nami was standing in front of Marco in a yellow panty and bra set. She could hear her own heart beating and her skin felt flushed despite being so exposed. The young woman reached behind her back and unfastened her bra releasing her breasts.

"Beautiful", Marco murmured.

Nami blushed and took off her underwear. Marco's eyes traveled to the soft mound of red hair on her crotch

"Nami-san, do you think you could put on a little show for me?" asked Marco.

"What do you mean?" asked Nami.

Marco moved towards Nami and began to carefully position her. He placed one of her hands on her breast and the other at her crotch.

"Now, show me how you would like me to touch you."

Nami hesitated, and then she slipped a finger up her pussy. God, she didn't know she had been this wet. She slid the finger, in and out, enjoying the sensation.

Marco watched the woman intently. She was incredibly sexy. He was using all of his willpower to keep from throwing her on the bed and fucking her brains out.

The hunger in Marco's eyes was turning Nami on. She didn't think she could wait for him any longer.

"Marco, don't you want to fuck me?" Nami pouted.

Marco grabbed the young woman and kissed her passionately. He pushed her to the bed and positioned his cock near her entrance.

Marco looked at Nami. "Tell me you want me to fuck you," he commanded.

"I want you to fuck me," she said.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you _hard_," smiled Marco.

"Yes, yes please fuck me _hard_!"

Marco lifted one of Nami's legs above his shoulder and then thrust inside her. Nami gave a small shout.

"Arrgh, yes!"

"You like that Nami-san?"

"Mmmfff, yes!"

Marco was thrusting in and out of Nami at a fast past. She felt incredible. Her eyes were closed shut and her mouth was slightly open. She was groaning and beads of sweat were beginning to appear on her forehead.

Marco was thinking that he would be kind and satisfy the beautiful woman before him when without warning, the door to the bedroom opened and a figure walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Marco and Nami looked up and saw Ace standing at the doorway with a shocked expression on his face. He stood there for a few minutes and then Ace broke out laughing.

"Ha ha, sorry Bro. I just came in to see if I could find some more rum. I know you keep some in here. I didn't know you had a cutie-chan in here," said Ace.

Marco grinned and replied, "No problem, there is some in the chest over there." He motioned to a chest on the other side of the room.

Nami was trying to sink into the bed. Marco had stilled his motions but he was still on top of her and _inside_ her. His strength was making it hard for her to hide. She was grateful that his body was covering her and she wasn't completed exposed. Marco looked down and her and said, "Don't worry; this isn't anything Ace hasn't seen before."

"Wh-what?" stammered Nami.

"Relax, we can pick up right where we left off in a minute." Marco gave a small playful thrust into Nami.

Nami had thought the lust had completely left her with the shock of Ace's appearance but her body hadn't forgotten the intense pleasure from only seconds before. The thrust sent a ripple of heat through her body and she let out a small moan.

Ace stopped mid-stride and looked over at the couple with raised eyebrows. He took a step closer and raised his eyebrows even further.

"Nami-chan!" he exclaimed. "Crap, Marco, this is my brother's navigator. He's going to be pissed!"

Marco didn't seem disturbed by the news. "Ace, Nami is free to make decisions on her own. Your brother must have noticed he has some very attractive females aboard his ship."

Ace was looking down at Nami and was silent a few moments. "I suppose you're right. And she is _very_ beautiful." His last statement had a trace of lust in it.

Marco was still above Nami, watching her expressions. She was feeling embarrassed and didn't know how to respond. Her mind was racing in one direction but her body was still very aware of Marco's thick cock still inside her. Nami turned her head from Marco's gaze and looked over at Ace. His eyes were also filled with desire.

"Ace, weren't you going to get going? You don't want to just stand there and watch this, do you?" scolded Nami.

"As a matter of fact, I enjoy watching Nami-san," said Ace.

Nami didn't have a reply for that. She looked back at Marco who now had a devilish grin on his face.

"You know Nami-san, some girls enjoy the extra attention". With that, he gave another playful thrust. This caused a second sound of passion to escape Nami's lips.

"Oh God, she's so hot," murmured Ace. He was staring at Nami so intently that he seemed to be in a trance.

"Hai," agreed Marco. "You should have heard her earlier."

He moved forward again, pumping inside her slowly. This time, he kept going. Nami's eyes rolled back and she turned back towards Ace. He was watching her intently and although she would be ashamed to admit it, it was turning her on.

"Marco, please stop," panted Nami. But her voice sounded weak and unconvincing.

"Aw, come on Nami-san. I think you are enjoying this. Let Ace stay and watch."

Nami could feel her lust taking over, even though Marco's movements were and slow and a mere echo of his earlier force. It felt like her whole body was buzzing.

"Ok," Nami whispered.

Ace silently took a step back and sat on the chest he had been trying to reach earlier. He gripped his knees and watched the couple.

"Good girl," said Marco as he continued to pump inside of her. He was careful not to speed up because he could feel that Nami was close to cumming and he wanted Ace to enjoy the show. He had just arrived after all.

Nami was groaning and panting. She was beginning to feel frustrated. She was so close to her orgasm but it seemed Marco was keeping her release just out of reach. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around him, urging him to pick up the pace. Nami's enthusiasm wasn't lost on Marco. He desperately wanted to satisfy himself and the beautiful woman but it was still too soon. He stopped and pulled back.

Nami huffed in frustration. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make you work for this a little more Nami-san."

Nami's eyes bulged. "But I have done everything you wanted! I even let Ace stay and watch." She looked over at the Fire-user and was surprised to see that he had taken his cock out and was rubbing it slowly. She looked down at his member and was impressed. It looked like he could also show a girl a good time.

"Marco, if you don't fuck me right now, I'll let Ace finish the job!" threatened Nami.

"Amen to that sweetie-chan! I'll give you the ride of your life," chided Ace. He stood up and took a step towards Nami.

"Hey," growled Marco. "What makes you think I would share her? This is _my_ cutie-chan. Watching is one thing, but fucking is completely different."

"Well it seems like she wants to try something a little different. But there's no reason we can't both have her. Let me try her mouth."

Marco scowled at Ace. A moment later a look of resignation passed over his face and he sighed. "Well, I suppose you've had a rough couple of days and could use a little pick-me-up."

**Luffy fan: I love the reviews, thanks! It lets me know that some people enjoy this and I am not alone in my smutty delusions. The next chapter should also have some good smut. I know Marco and Nami is a unique pairing but I wanted a threesome with Ace and he is pretty hot so it seemed like a good fit. **


	4. Chapter 4

Nami was lying on the bed with Ace positioned over her head and Marco at her hips.

Ace had removed all his clothing and had pinned Nami's hands to the bed. His cock was a few inches from her face. He bounced, causing his dick to bump her in the face.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

Ace laughed and pushed his cock to her mouth, willing her to take. "Come on Nami-san, I'm just playing around. Open up so I can give you a treat."

She was too turned on from Marco's earlier handiwork to be offended. Nami opened her mouth and slid her tongue out, moving it around the tip of Ace's penis. Ace sucked in his breath sharply.

"Mmmm, the tongue feels nice," he said.

Nami continued her teasing but made no effort to swallow his length. She wanted to toy with Fire-user a moment longer.

Meanwhile, Marco had picked-up where he had left off and was pounding his cock into the young woman. He could feel his own orgasm approaching and increased his speed.

Nami noticed the change in tempo and stopped licking Ace's cock. She turned her head and pressed her face into the pillow. She could feel the pressure building inside her, nearing its release.

"Ahhh, arhhhh, yes!" Nami yelled.

She could feel her body convulsing and Marco's hot cum splashed inside her. They rode their orgasms together until they were both limp with exhaustion.

Nami opened her eyes and saw that Ace was still above her, watching.

"You are so beautiful when you cum. You can have a minute to recover but you have to give me a chance to do that to you," said Ace.

Nami was panting and felt too weak to argue. Marco had gotten a towel and was wiping the sex juices from his body.

"See Nami-san? I have no trouble making you cum when I want to. Now you will probably be sorry that you challenged me," teased Marco.

"Don't listen to him Nami-san. You'll enjoy everything," retorted Ace.

Nami had almost gained her composure when Ace lifted her up and sat her up on his lap. They were both sitting at the end of the bed. Nami had her back to Ace and was facing Marco. She could feel Ace's cock pressing against her crotch but he didn't try to enter her. Instead, Ace moved his hands to her front and began to make small circles around her breasts. His touch was gentle and Nami's skin broke out into goose bumps. The redhead could feel new juices beginning to flow from her.

"Mmmm, that feels good," murmured Nami.

Ace grinned to himself and continued administering his caresses. He could tell that Nami was beginning to get excited again. The fire-user brought one of his hands down to her thighs and spread her legs apart. He knew that Marco was watching. Marco had been generous to share a view of this girl earlier. It was time to repay the favor.

Ace continued circling Nami's breast with one hand while the other hand moved from her thigh to her crotch. He began stroking her pink ripples with his middle finger. Nami groaned again.

"God Nami-san, you are so sexy. Maybe Marco and I should kidnap you and make you our sex slave," teased Ace. Nami could only respond with another moan.

Marco was watching the erotic scene intently. Ace was now moving his finger in and out of Nami's pussy. The view was superb and Marco could feel himself growing hard again. He started to pump his cock in his fist. He made eye contact with the woman and grinned. Nami smiled back and spread her legs further apart.

Ace stopped his caresses and whispered into the Nami's ear. "Prepare yourself. You will be screaming by the time I am done with you," he said. With that, he lifted Nami's hips and slammed her onto his cock.

Nami made a startled sound when she felt Ace enter her. Ace began to lift her up and down.

"Arrgh, ah, ah," panted Nami.

"How can such a sweet girl make such slutty sounds?" grunted Ace as he lifted her again.

Ace's dick was large and it felt like it was gorging the navigator. She would have gone slower if she had some control but for now, she had no choice but to enjoy the sensations the pirate was giving her.

Marco's cock was fully erect again. The sight before him was too sexy to just watch. The young woman was moaning and her breasts were bouncing up and down. He watched as Ace's cock slipped in and out of her entrance. It was time to join in the fun again.

Marco walked over to the bed and put his dick between Nami's breasts. She understood his intentions and pressed her breasts together. The tip of his cock was near her mouth.

"Good girl," said Marco. "Now, lick the tip."

Nami obediently swirled her tongue around the head of Marco's cock. Marco grabbed her shoulders and began moving his hips back and forth.

"Oh yeah, do you like me fucking your titties?" asked Marco.

Nami could feel her second orgasm approaching. She seemed to be even more sensitive after her first. She could hear Ace's cock slapping against her wet entrance.

"Oh God, I'm going to cum again. Please don't stop!" cried Nami.

Ace laughed and stood up, still holding Nami against his cock. Nami was dangling in the air and hooked her legs behind Ace's to help steady her. She put her arms on Marco's shoulders to stop from falling forward. Marco lifted her shoulders and brought her mouth to his cock. Nami obediently began sucking him off.

Satisfied with the new position, Ace continued ramming the sweet girl he was now holding. He watched as each thrust sent Nami further forward, forcing her to swallow more of Marco's cock.

"Oh yeah," grunted Marco, "Pound her like that".

Ace could feel his balls tightening and soon he was cumming into Nami. She was trembling with her own orgasm and making gurgling noises while still sucking the other pirate's cock. Marco saw that Nami had taken all that she could handle and stopped holding back. He thrust as deeply as he could into Nami's mouth and filled it with his release.

When the threesome was finally spent, Marco pulled back and was satisfied to see a thin string of cum trail the young woman's mouth. The girl looked like she might pass out. He didn't think she would be able to talk coherently for a few moments.

Ace gently removed Nami and carried her over to the bed. He placed her down and looked into her eyes.

"That was incredible Nami-san. I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did," whispered Ace.

Nami smiled back at Ace sleepily. "Hai, it is a shame we are leaving tomorrow. I would have liked to have spent some more time with you."

Ace bent down and kissed the Nami on the forehead. "I think we will meet each other again. Our paths are bound to cross while we are both traveling the grand line."

Nami nodded off, still smiling. Ace curled up next to the girl and watched her breath for a minute. He had enjoyed his time with Nami and wished it could last bit longer. A few minutes later, he was asleep with her in his arms.

**Luffy fan: Whew! I loved that! So, I had originally planned to end the story here but inspiration has struck me and I have thought of a few more chapters to add! The next chapters are going to involve a little more plot and I am really looking forward to them. I have also gone back and edited the previous chapters. I was really excited to add them and should have spent more time reviewing them. **


	5. Chapter 5

Marco had dressed and was looking at the young couple asleep in his bed. It looked like he would have to find another place to rest that night. It was a shame that the Straw Hats would be leaving tomorrow, he thought. He had just found this amazing woman and their time together had been sweet but brief. Ace also seemed to have made a connection with Nami. Marco gave the couple a final glance before leaving.

Upon exiting the cabin, Marco could see that the party was dying down. A few of the Whitebeard pirates were lounging about, laughing about some story that had just been told.

"Where is the rest of Luffy's crew?" asked Marco.

"They called it a night and headed back to their ship," replied a fellow crewmate.

The Thousand Sunny and the Moby Dick had been secured together so that the pirates could throw the party on both ships. It seemed that the Sraw Hats had been able to make it back to their own cabins that night.

Marco walked to the edge of the Moby Dick and looked out to the ocean. He had always lived out his dreams, regretting nothing. Part of being a pirate was enjoying the freedom that life offered. He thought about his best friend, Ace, and the lovely woman who had just entered his life. What was it Ace had said during their earlier encounter with Nami-san?

"_Maybe Marco and I should kidnap you and make you our sex slave." _

Mmmmmm, that did have a nice ring to it. But Ace had only been joking. He wouldn't really cause any harm to his brother's Nakama. But… Marco didn't want to cause any _harm_ to Nami-san. He just wanted to extend their little pleasure making session a bit further. Maybe there was a way he could_ borrow_ the navigator for a few days. Marco mulled it over and a plan began to develop.

The first commander walked over to one of his drunken crewmates. "Are all the Whitebeard pirates accounted for?" he asked.

"Hai, the majority of the party was here so no one really wandered over to the Thousand Sunny," was the reply.

Marco nodded and walked to the officer's lounge. He dug through a few storage chests and finally pulled out his desired prize. A den den mushi. He waited a few moments longer and then reemerged to the crew still chatting outside.

"I just got a call from Fishman Island. It sounds like some slave traffickers are trying to kidnap the mermaids again. We should head over there and make them regret messing with our allies," said Marco.

The crew grumbled quietly. They were willing to help out the mermaids but there was always a slave trafficker trying to capture them. Keeping their territories safe from the slave trade was a full time job.

"Do you think we need to head out now?" responded a pirate. "Should we wake up the Straw Hats to say goodbye?"

"We should leave now but no need to wake the others," answered Marco. "I'll leave this den den mushi with them and we can call them to meet up again sometime soon. We can also leave a note so they will understand why we left."

Marco pulled out a pen and paper then scribbled…

_Luffy – There is an emergency at Fishman Island. We are sorry to leave but we didn't want to wake you. Enjoy this den den mushi as a parting gift. We will give you a call sometime so we can have another banquet. _

Marco hopped the ships' railings and placed the den den mushi with the note on the deck. This way, the Straw Hats wouldn't be alarmed when they woke and found Nami missing. He could give them a call and explain that Nami had simply fallen asleep on the Moby Dick and hadn't been noticed until they had already set sail. He would promise her safe return once they had completed their mission. Of course, there weren't _really _any mermaids in danger but chances were good there would be some traffickers there once they arrived. If not, he was sure he could come up with some other believable excuse. This would give him a few more days with Nami-san! The first division commander could hardly wait. He would use the time to his best advantage.

"Let's head out!" exclaimed Marco.

**Luffy fan: Okay, that was a quick chapter to write. Sorry, no lemons but I had to set the scene for what is going to come next. Do you think Nami will like being "kidnapped" or will she make Marco sorry he messed with her? How will Luffy react?**


	6. Chapter 6

Ace awoke the next morning to find Nami sleeping peacefully next to him. He watched her adoringly. She had snuggled beneath the covers but he could see the outline of her breasts rising and failing with each breath. He grinned and stroked her locks. Just looking at her resting there was making him excited.

Nami stirred and her eyes fluttered opened. She saw Ace looking at her and smiled.

"Good morning cutie-chan, did you have a good night's sleep?" asked Ace.

"Mmmmmmm, I slept better than I have in weeks. Must have been the little workout I had before bed," joked Nami.

Ace leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Nami returned the kiss for a moment before breaking it. "Let me brush my teeth first," she said apologetically. She started to leave the bed.

Ace pushed her back and pulled the sheets over his head. "I can think of other places to kiss you," he said.

Ace began feathering kisses on her neck and breasts. Nami relaxed and let the pleasure wash over her body. It seemed there might be some more love making before her planned departure.

Ace continued his kisses further down her body. When he reached her midsection, Nami wrapped her legs around his shoulders. It was dark under the covers but Ace could feel the young woman's thighs. He began to lick the soft lips of her entrance. She was starting to become wet with arousal.

Nami had her eyes closed and had begun to move her hips to better enjoy the sensations. She could feel her body rocking. But, something about the motion didn't seem quite right. What was it?

Suddenly Nami's eyes flew open. "Why is the ship moving?" she exclaimed.

Ace's head popped up from beneath the covers. "Huh?" He was confused but held his position a moment. Nami was right, they were indeed moving. "Maybe the crews are moving away from a storm or Marines?" he volunteered. He was trying to reassure her but there was a trace of doubt in his voice.

Nami hopped out of the bed and began dressing quickly. "Well, if we are moving, I should return to my crew. They will likely need my help if there is a problem."

Ace was disappointed but got up and began dressing himself. He followed the Nami out of the cabin.

There were dozens of pirates moving about the ship's deck, tending to the sails. "What's going on?" shouted Ace. A deck hand stopped his work and peered down from a mast. "Oh, good morning Ace-kun". We are heading to Fishman Island. Some slave traffickers are giving the mermaids trouble again."

Ace and Nami looked at each other with shocked expressions. "Where's Marco?" asked Ace.

"In the kitchen," replied the deckhand. "Oh, good morning Nami-san. I didn't know you were still aboard."

The deckhand continued setting the sails and the couple left to find Marco. They reached the kitchen and Ace banged the door open.

"Marco, what the hell is going on?" yelled Ace. Marco looked up from his breakfast and waved cheerfully to his friend. "Ace-kun! Nami-san! I'm just enjoying some toast. Would you care to join me?" asked Marco. Ace crossed the room quickly and pulled Marco up by his collar. He was glaring angrily into the other pirate's face.

"What's the meaning on this? Why are we leaving when Nami-san is still on board?" growled Ace. "There isn't really any emergency at Fishman Island, is there?"

Marco put down his breakfast and patted Ace's shoulders. "Don't worry bro. I got it all covered. We're just going to take a little trip to Fishman Island and then return Nami-san. We'll have her back in six days. Seven tops!"

Anger flashed across Ace's expression and he reeled back. He brought his fist back and sent a powerful punch towards Marco's face. The punch connected with Marco's jaw and he stumbled backwards. Nami watched the violent seen unfold with shock. She had been preparing to clobber Marco herself but she hadn't expected the fire-first to beat her to it.

Marco's instincts took over and a blue glow began to surround his body. He lunged at Ace, knocking him to the floor. Marco grabbed his comrade off the floor and threw him against the wall. The force of the assault was enough to cause the wood to give beneath Ace's weight.

Ace was even more furious now. Orange flames began to dance around him. He threw up his hand and a bolt of fire leapt out towards Marco.

The flame stuck Marco and he stumbled back. Nami watched as blue light gathered where the fire strike had hit. She watched in amazement as the wound on Marco's chest began to shrink. Within seconds, there was no trace of the former attack.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Marco. "I thought you would be happy about this? It was _your_ idea. Don't you remember saying that we should kidnap her?"

"I didn't seriously think something like this was a good idea!" responded Ace. "My brother is going to be worried sick and I don't want to lie to him. You should have talked to Nami and me before doing this."

Marco scowled. This wasn't how things were supposed to play out. He looked over at Nami and could see that she wouldn't be any help.

"Look, I left the Straw Hats a note and a den den mushi. We can call them and let them know that Nami isn't in any trouble. I just need the two of you to go along with this or the Straw Hats are going to throw a shit fit," pleaded Marco.

"Che," spat Ace. "This is your mess and you're going to clean it up. I want nothing to do with it." The second commander stormed out of the kitchen.

Marco and Nami were left in the room with a cloud of silence between them. Marco looked down from the Navigator's burning gaze.

"Well, you've really screwed things up, haven't you," scolded Nami.

Marco stood up and took the young woman by the wrist. He grabbed a den den mushi with his other hand and pulled Nami out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?' asked Nami. Marco was silent. He led her back to his bedroom and sat her on the bed.

"Look, I'm going to call your captain and let him know that you're okay, alright? I just need you to say that everything is fine and we will have you back in seven days," said Marco.

Nami crossed her arms over her chest and shot a murderous look at Marco. "Why the hell would I do that? If you ask me, you deserve to have Luffy punch your lights out." Marco felt anger swell inside him. He didn't think the true story of the little "kidnapping" would send the pirates to bloodshed but newly formed friendships could be lost.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" he asked. "I thought you would enjoy this!"

A fist shot out from the young woman, connecting with the same spot that had just been pummeled a moment ago. Marco grabbed his jaw and shot an angry glare at the Nami. He was furious that his plan was falling to pieces. He went to a chest by the bed and pulled out two pairs handcuffs. Nami's eyes widened. "What do you think you are doing with those?" she asked fearfully. Marco grabbed her and cuffed each wrist. He then secured her to the headboard and looked down at her.

As Marco looked into Nami's eyes, he could see that she was angry and scared. Her expression hurt him. He couldn't take her like this. Not when she was so mad at him. Marco huffed loudly and left the room, locking the door behind him.

**Luffy fan: Uh oh. Please don't be mad at Marco. He isn't that bad of a guy. He is just a bit rash and goes after what he wants. Thanks again for the reviews.**

**Update: I added a little more to the fight scene. I had originally imagined a bit more detail here about Ace's and Marco's devil-fruit abilities but I was too excited and skipped ahead. I got a good suggestion about this and went back to update.**


	7. Chapter 7

Nami sat dumbfounded, tied to bed. She had thought for a moment that Marco would hurt her, maybe even rape her. But he hadn't. Now she didn't know what to do. The navigator could call out and maybe someone would come to her rescue. Nami considered this briefly but didn't like the idea of someone finding her in this precarious position. It would be embarrassing and worse, another crewmate might take advantage of her while her defenses were down.

Nami moved her wrists in the handcuffs. She was secured tightly. Escape was impossible, even for an expert lock-picker such as herself. It seemed there was nothing to do but wait for Marco's return. Perhaps he would be more apologetic after he had some time to think things through.

Meanwhile, Marco was pacing back and forth on the ships deck. He had infuriated Nami-san and his best friend, Ace. Maybe he_ had_ acted too rashly. Marco mulled over the predicament. There seemed to be only one way out. He had to make it up to Ace-kun and Nami-san. He felt confident that Ace would come around eventually. They had fought side-by-side in too many battles for their friendship to be lost so quickly. But Nami could be a different story. How could Marco make amends with her? Marco thought about what he knew of the female pirate.

Marco had heard that Nami was known as "Cat Burglar Nami". She had a reputation for stealing treasure. Perhaps Marco could give her a gift to show that he was sorry.

Marco stopped pacing and headed down to the crew's treasure room. They had amassed an impressive wealth of gold and jewels throughout the years. Perhaps there was something here that Nami would appreciate. It had to be something special, to show that his intentions were sincere.

Marco began going through the treasure, tossing aside lesser quality items. Finally he came to a sapphire encrusted necklace. The gems were cast in gold and shown brilliantly. The color would really compliment Nami's hair, thought Marco. He remembered taking the treasure in a particularly difficult battle. It seemed like an appropriate gift for the girl who was currently locked away in his room. Perhaps the cutie-chan would forgive him and they would call the Straw Hats so further damage to relationships could be avoided.

Up in Marco's room, Nami's arms were beginning to feel uncomfortable. Marco had been gone for awhile now. The navigator was starting to wonder if she had been too hard on the first division commander.

Nami thought back to the look in Marco's eyes just before he stormed out of the room. His face and been so passionate. The fearsome pirate probably wasn't used to things not going his way.

Nami thought about what it would have been like if Marco hadn't stormed out of the room and had instead forced himself upon her. He had already proven himself to be an excellent lover. She imagined him on top of her, thrusting inside of her.

The images were swimming around Nami's head and beginning to turn her on. Great, she thought. I'm locked up here, possibly in danger and I'm getting all hot and horny. Nami tried to push the images of Marco from her mind with little success. The empty bedroom and handcuffs were not helping stop her visions.

Nami began to rub her legs together. She was becoming desperate for contact and she could feel herself getting wet. She hadn't worn any panties that day and the sheets beneath her were getting damp. Nami had never been handcuffed before but was beginning to understand the appeal of it.

More minutes passed and they began to feel like hours. Nami was shifting about on the bed, desperate for what little contact it was providing her. It felt like all of her senses were somehow heightened. The sheets moving against her skin were like gentle caresses. The smell of her own scent filled her nostrils. Even the ache in her wrists seemed to sharpen her lust. Her desire had become so strong now that audible pants and gasps were escaping her. She would make Marco sorry for putting her in this position.

Just when Nami's frustrations were reaching their peak, she heard a small click from the door's lock. Marco entered, looking a little sheepish.

"Where were you?" demanded Nami.

"Getting you this," said Marco, pulling a stunning necklace out from behind his back. Nami looked at the necklace. There was no doubting its beauty. If she hadn't been worked into such a lustful, angry state, she would have probably swooned over it.

"It is very pretty," replied Nami in a matter of fact tone. "Would you please un-cuff me now. I need to use the restroom."

The hopeful look on Marco's face fell a little. He had been hoping for forgiveness and Nami seemed to be offering it, but the navigator hadn't seemed impressed with the gift.

"Do you really need to use the restroom or is this some ploy to get free and murder me?" asked Marco.

"Just let me go. I'm not going to attack you again," retorted Nami.

Marco went to the bed and un-cuffed Nami. The young woman pounced on the first division commander. Quicker than one would have thought possible, Nami was on top of Marco, smothering his with angry kisses. Marco was too surprised to counter the attack. Nami's hands were fumbling for his trouser buttons. The cat burglar used her nimbleness to her advantage and had freed his cock within seconds. Nami yanked his pants down and straddled Marco. She positioned his erect penis at her entrance and thrust it inside her. She moaned in delight and began moving up and down enthusiastically. Her earlier imprisonment had left her so aroused that she could already feel her climax approaching.

Marco could hardly think and started to slip into a confused state of bliss. He certainly hadn't expected this reaction from his prisoner. He hadn't come back to the bedroom to have sex with Nami. There was something else he had to do.

Marco gathered what little resolve he had left and stilled Nami's hips. "Wait," he said. "We have to call your crew first. They must be worried about you."

In her passion, Nami couldn't care less if her Nakama were a little worried. She gave a defiant huff and pressed down onto Marco's cock again.

"Mmmffft," Marco grunted as he felt the woman's hot enclosure take him inside again. This was too much. He was losing focus. Marco lifted Nami off of him and secured her with the handcuffs that were still dangling from the bedposts.

Nami was wining and giving a pleading look at her captor. "Nami," interrupted Marco, "this is important. Once you make this call I'll fuck you up, down, sideways…. whatever you like. Just please make this call," begged Marco.

Nami fought the handcuffs for a minute and then sighed in frustration. If she was going to reach her climax, she would have to comply with Marco's demands.

"Okay, make the call," she mumbled begrudgingly.

**Luffy fan: It was a challenge to have Nami's feelings change from angry to horny. I think the next chapter is also going to be a bit of a challenge because I am planning on adding the rest of the Straw Hats here. They won't be a major part of the story but there will be a new romance. **

**I should have some time to write this week so hopefully the next chapters will come quickly. **


	8. Chapter 8

On the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hats were gradually waking up one by one. Luffy was the last to wake and found the rest of his crew sipping orange juice and eating biscuits by the indoor aquarium.

"Where's Ace's crew?" ask Luffy. "I didn't see them."

"We just woke up ourselves," replied Robin. "We found this note and a den den mushi."

Luffy scanned the note and nodded. "That's a shame, I would have liked to have said goodbye."

The rest of the crew was about to continue with their morning routines when Sanji spoke up. "Has anyone seen Nami-swan this morning?" he asked. The rest of the crew looked at each other. "She is probably sleeping in," said Zorro with a yawn. "I lost track of her early last night. Maybe she got drunk and is regretting it this morning."

"Could you check in on her Robin-chan?" asked Luffy.

"No problem." Robin stood up and made her way to the Navigator's cabin.

Robin opened Nami's cabin door and peered in. That was strange. Nami wasn't there and the bed was still made. Robin hurried back to the rest of the crew. "Nami's not in her bed!" the archeologist exclaimed.

The rest of the crew was silent a moment. "Maybe she fell asleep on the Moby Dick?" offered Chopper. "If that's the case, I'm sure the Whitebeard pirates will come back once they've realized their mistake," he continued.

Sanji had become agitated upon hearing the news. He was pacing back and forth frantically. "That may be, but we shouldn't leave the lovely Nami-swan with those guys. Their crew is mostly male and they aren't used to having cutie-chan's around," he declared. Zorro smirked at this. He loved seeing the cook worked up. The swordsman thought Nami wouldn't have any problem handling the Whitebeard pirates. She probably had the crew running errands for her by now.

Luffy was eating the rest of the remaining biscuits and nodded in agreement with Sanji. "The Whitebeards are our friends but Nami belongs on this ship, with us!" he declared. Food was falling out of his mouth.

Just then, the den den mushi rang. Luffy swallowed the rest of the biscuits and picked up the snail head receiver. "Hello?"

"Hey, Luffy?" asked a voice on the other end. "This is Marco. It seems there was a little mix up last night. We have Nami-san here with us."

The crew let out a collective sigh of relief. Nami was safe.

"You need to bring Nami back!" exclaimed Luffy. His voice was more stubborn than angry.

"Of course," said Marco. "But, we really need to get to Fishman Island as quickly as possible. We can bring Nami back once we run this little errand. We should have her back within a week."

"We can't wait a week," whined Luffy. "I want to start my next adventure now! We will meet you at Fishman Island."

"That would be fine Luffy but how would you get there without your navigator?" asked Marco.

Luffy looked pensive for a moment. Well, he looked about as pensive as Luffy could possibly look. A moment later he exclaimed, "I got it! The vivre card!"

"The vivre card?" asked Marco.

"Yes, I have Ace-kun's vivre card. We can use it to follow your ship. We will meet you at Fishman Island!" declared Luffy.

"Oh, that's great," replied Marco. His tone was unenthusiastic but Luffy was too caught up in his idea to notice.

"Is Nami-san there?" asked Luffy.

"I'm here Luffy," came Nami's voice. "So, you can find us with the vivre card, huh?" There was a trace on disappointment in her voice also. Again, Luffy brushed it aside.

"Yep, if we move quickly, maybe we can even find you before you reach the island," said Luffy.

"Oh yeah, that would be great," said Nami. "But, it will be a little tricky following the vivre card. It isn't as precise as a log pose. Don't go using the coupe de burst or you could end up miles off course. Also, try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone"

"Okay Nami-san, we will wait until you are back to do stupid things," exclaimed the cheerful captain. "Thanks for the tip about the coup de burst. We will see you soon!" He hung up the den den mushi and grinned at the rest of his crew. "It's time for another adventure! Let's go!" he shouted.

The crew set out and began to follow the path that the vivre card provided. It was significantly more difficult to follow than a log pose and the Straw Hats had to frequently make adjustments in their bearings. They had been traveling for a few hours before a loud grumble was heard. Luffy grabbed his stomach and exclaimed, "Sanji! LUNCH!"

Sanji nodded and headed into the kitchen. He prepared an assortment of sandwiches and soups. The quantity of food was enough for a small army but it would probably be gobbled up in ten seconds flat thanks to their ravenous captain.

Sanji brought the food and some tea out to the mess hall. "Lunch is ready!" he yelled. The crew came running. Even those who were not big eaters had to hurry if they wanted to eat while on the Thousand Sunny.

The crew was finishing their meals and Luffy was leaning back in his chair with his arms outstretched. "Another delicious meal, Sanji-kun," he complimented. "It is making me a little sleepy. Luffy patted his swollen tummy and yawned.

"I'm feeling a little sleepy also," said Robin. She looked at Luffy and saw that he had fallen face forward into his now empty bowl of soup. The rest of the crew laughed. Luffy falling asleep at strange times wasn't anything out of the ordinary. As they continued their laughter, the giggles were slowly being replaced by yawns.

In mid-chuckle, Usopp fell forward onto the table. Soft snores could be heard. "What's going on?" asked Chopper. Zorro and Sanji both jumped up but immediately fell to the floor with their eyes closed. One by one, the rest of the Strawhats fell from their seats and lay sleeping in the mess hall.

**Luffy Fan: I promise lemons in the next chapter which is to come shortly. I also made more edits to the other chapters. Typos are so embarrassing. I have been trying to proofread more but some seem to slip by.**


	9. Chapter 9

Marco hung up the den den mushi and looked at Nami-san. The Navigator was lying seductively on the bed, still handcuffed to the railings.

"Well, I made the call," she said. "What was _that_ about fucking me up, down and sideways?"

Marco grinned. "God, I love it when you talk dirty."

It was true that he had promised Nami that he would satisfy her every whim but the girl wasn't really in a position to be calling the shots. He considered briefly how he would play this. Naughty or nice?

Marco sat on the bed and began to lightly trace the curve of her breast with a single finger. Nami shivered and felt the yearning between her thighs grow deeper.

"Mmmmmm, Marco. I thought you were done playing games with me. Please don't make me wait any longer," pleaded the Navigator.

Her pleas were so sexy. Marco could tell that the girl wanted it bad and she was in his complete control. This opportunity was too good to pass up. Marco moved his hand up to her mouth and Nami began sucking on his fingers seductively. The feeling was intensely erotic and Marco was hypnotized. He thought about how warm and moist her mouth had felt the other night when it had been sucking his cock.

Marco's erection was straining inside his pants and beginning to become uncomfortable. He stood up and rubbed his crotch, trying to alleviate some of the pressure.

"If you unlock these cuffs, I can help you with that," said Nami in a flirtatious voice.

Marco laughed and leaned over the redhead. "Sweetie-chan, you have been delightful. Part of me really wants to unlock those cuffs for such charming, beautiful guest." Marco paused a moment for dramatic effect. "But another part of me wants to keep you locked up and tease you until you can't take anymore." There was another pause. "Both parts of me want to fuck you senseless."

Nami was quite a moment. The unlocking of the cuffs sounded good to her. The fucking her senseless sounded heavenly. But Nami wasn't too keen on the teasing part of his speech. That sounded like torture.

"So, what's it going to be?" asked Nami with as much serenity as she could muster.

"I'm so sorry sweetie-chan. I'm think I'm going to have to tease you a bit more," he said.

Nami made a disgusted sound and looked up at the muscled pirate. He had a body that practically screamed sex and judging from the swell in his pants, he was ready for it.

"Why are you torturing me like this?" whimpered Nami-san.

"Shhhhh, try to enjoy this," said Marco. He started to trace the curves of her body again. Nami could feel liquid pooling beneath her crotch.

"Please fuck me," she begged.

Marco didn't know how long he could last but he was going to try to push Nami to her limit. Marco slid a finger into her cervix slowly. He felt the girl's muscles clinch around the intrusion. She tilted her head back and murmured, "mmmmmm, oh yes." She planted her feet on the bed and began to lift her hips up and down. It was one of the sexiest scenes Marco had ever witnessed.

Marco withdrew his finger and Nami and shot him a pitiful look. He took his finger to his mouth and licked her juices. The woman tasted sweet. He fingered her pussy again and could feel her clench down. She brought her knees together around his arm, willing him to continue the probing. Marco had intended to tease Nami for longer but the game was testing him as well. He pumped his finger in and out of her slowly. He rotated his hand and began to stroke her clit with his thumb. All the muscles in Nami's body tightened when Marco brush the small nub. She was hot and sweating. The redhead couldn't take much more of the teasing; it had gone on long enough.

Marco felt sympathy toward his captor. "That's it, good girl," murmured Marco. "Now, let me see you cum." Nami was more than willing to comply and shrieked with pleasure. "Ah, ah, muhaa!" she exclaimed in passionate delight. The climax started slowly and then sent ripples throughout her. It seemed she could feel the orgasm reach out to her fingertips. She clung to each spasm. When she was finished she sat panting, looking at Marco.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't thank me yet, sweetie-chan," teased Marco.

He started fondling her breasts again. She was so sensitive, his touch almost felt like an intrusion. She felt her pussy twitch with the new sensations. "Marco, I don't think I can handle more right now," she said.

"I'll go slow," smiled the commander. "Trust me."

Nami could feel the excitement growing inside her again. Her contentment had been so fleeting. "Oh, no more, not yet" she groaned.

Marco brought his face down to Nami's entrance and began lapping up her liquid. Nami's eye's rolled into the back of her head. She could feel his tongue lashing out inside her. Each caress of his tongue sent shivers down her spine. Nami was now beyond trying to avoid another round with Marco. The pirate would soon have her begging for gratification again.

Nami's mind was racing. It seemed that she could feasibly die from pleasure. Marco seemed content to keep her locked away in this room and force her to have one orgasm after the other. She was becoming weak and needed some plan to regain an upper hand. It was time to turn the tables. If she could get Marco to have sex with her, he might be satisfied and uncuff her.

When Marco relinquished his kisses, Nami was prepared. In a buttery voice she said, "Mr. Marco, why are you being so cruel to me? Don't you want to fuck me? I've been a good girl, haven't I?"

Something in Nami's voice made Marco stop mid-motion. Her words were sweet and submissive but there was a confidence in her voice that hadn't been there before. "Of course you've been a good girl Nami-san," he said. "And I'll fuck you soon enough."

"But you're keeping me cuffed to this bed. If you unlock me, I can return the pleasure you've shown me," said Nami. She saw Marco look at her doubtfully. "I want to feel you inside me. I don't think you _really_ want to deny me that, do you?" finished Nami with a pout. She lifted her foot and began toying with the bulge in his pants.

Marco could feel himself losing this battle. He took off his trousers and positioned himself between the Navigator's sexy legs. He found her entrance looked into Nami's eyes. "You're right, the game has gone on long enough," he said and then rammed his cock into her.

Nami cried out in pleasure and wrapped her legs around the pirate. "Oh please Mr. Marco, don't stop!" she shouted. Marco was into her little role-playing. It made him feel like he was fucking a real prisoner. This was definitely part of Nami's plan, he thought. Her tight pussy felt too good to resist.

Marco thrust into Nami again and again. He was grunting with the effort and she was letting lose "ahs" of satisfaction.

Nami desperately wanted to grab onto Marco but the handcuffs were restraining her. The best should could muster was to bite his shoulder. She was careful not to bite too hard and could taste the sweat on his body.

As they both approached their climax, Marco commanded Nami, "Grab onto the railings!" She complied and he lifted her off the bed. He continued to slam against her entrance. Without the friction of the bed, each thrust now sent her body back and forth several inches.

The couple was racing towards their climaxes. Nami started to cum and could feel Marco's pulsing cock ejaculate into her. They both cried out and tears were forming in the navigator's eyes. After a few moments, the thrusts slowly subsided.

Marco fell over onto Nami and they lay in the bed motionless. The redhead whispered weakly, "That was wonderful. Please don't ever hold out on me again." Marco burrowed his head in the crook of Nami's neck. It felt like emotions were spilling out of him. "I won't sweetie-chan," he panted. 


	10. Chapter 10

Luffy opened his eyes and looked around. He could see that he was with the rest of his Nakama, minus Nami, in a jail cell. The other crewmates were all awake, albeit groggy. The captain felt weak and tried to move his arms. He looked down and could see that there were sea stone cuffs around his wrists. Robin and Chopper were similarly secured. And Zorro's swords were missing. Whoever had imprisoned them, knew a thing or two about the Straw Hats.

Luffy looked out the jail bars and saw a man with a full beard dosing nearby. "Hey, what's going on?" he demanded.

The man awoke with a loud snort and looked at Luffy. "Hey, shut the hell up," he said.

Luffy looked at the guard and noticed that he was strangely dressed. He wore a jumpsuit that Luffy had seen someplace before. Luffy thought back. He had seen the Heart Pirates wearing similar uniforms back in Sabaody Archipelago.

What would the Heart Pirates want with his crew, thought Luffy? "I want to talk with Law," he said. The guard turned and looked the other way. "Hey, didn't you hear me? I want to talk to Law!" Luffy began running his sea stone handcuffs along the bars, making enough noise to attract the attention of the sea monsters that likely swam beneath them.

The man poked at Luffy with his guard's stick. "Stop being so noisy you pest. No one wants to talk to you."

They were interrupted by footsteps from above. Several figures were coming down the steps. Law, Bepo, and two other pirates appeared in the entrance way.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

Law had a bored expression on his face. "You and your crew are our prisoners. We are going to collect your bounties."

"You did this for money?" asked Luffy. "I thought you guys were better than that. This doesn't even make sense, you guys have bounties also. Do you really think the Marines will just hand over the reward and let you guys go?"

"That won't be a problem. We're going through a third party," said Law. "We will be meeting with the bounty hunters in two days. Just try to not piss me off too much before then." Law turned and started to make his way back towards the entrance.

"How did you capture us?" called out Luffy.

Law turned back around. "That was easy. You are on a submarine right now. We were beneath the Thousand Sunny and the Moby Dick all night last night. After the Whitebeard Pirates left, we snuck aboard and drugged your water supply with sedatives," explained Law.

"You asshole," said Luffy. "If you really want to become the pirate king, you should have the guts to fight me face to face."

Usopp grabbed the jail bars. "Yeah, this is pretty cowardly, drugging us." Usopp's eyes were wide with fear and his hands were shaking.

Law shrugged. "Well, it doesn't really matter does it? You guys shouldn't have let your guard down. Why would you all sleep without a lookout?"

The crew was silent. They had all gone to sleep assuming the Whitebeard pirates would keep lookout. There had been a dozen or so crewmates still awake when the last of the Straw Hats had retired for the night.

Law lingered a moment longer and then made his way back up the stairs to the upper deck. Bepo and one of the other pirates followed behind him. A lanky pirate with black eyes and rotting teeth stayed behind with the guard. He had been discretely watching Robin while the two captains talked. Now that Law was gone his gaze became more obvious. His eyes traveled down from her face, to her breasts, and then lingered there. Sanji noticed the leering and became furious. "Oi, you pervert! Stop looking at Robin-chwan like that. I'll kick your face in!"

The pirate crossed his arms over his chest and laughed. "Hey, no need to get upset. I'll show the babe a good time."

Sanji slammed himself against the bars and screamed, "I'll fucking kill you if you lay one hand on her!"

The pirate dismissed the threat and glanced at the guard. "Let me see those keys. I'd like to borrow this woman for a little bit."

The guard didn't budge. "I don't think Law would approve of you 'borrowing' one of our prisoners," he said.

"Hey, why don't you get that stick out of your ass," said the pirate. He poked the guard hard with his forefinger.

The guard pushed back at the pirate. There wasn't a lot of force in the push but it sent the man back a few inches. This was all Sanji needed. He grabbed the pirate and began choking him.

The guard shouted out and went to hit Sanji's arms with his baton. Zorro reached out and grabbed the guard's arm and pulling him towards the cell. The guard hit his head on one of the bars and slumped to the floor unconscious. The prison keys fell from the guard's hand and were just a few feet away from the Straw Hat's cell.

The pirate that Sanji was choking was turning blue in the face. Zorro tried to push Sanji out of the way to get closer to the keys but it seemed that Sanji would not be content until the pervert passed out. Zorro stretched his arm through the bars and could almost touch the keys. The crew's freedom was within reach.

As if from nowhere, a foot came smashing down on Zorro's hand. The swordsman grunted but didn't pull back. The foot released its attack and kicked the keys away from Zorro's reach. He looked up and saw Law standing above him.

The man that Sanji had been choking had finally passed out and had fallen to the ground. Law looked at the guard and the pirate with disgust on his face.

Law grabbed the two men by there collars and dragged them upstairs. "Don't try anything funny," he called out. "I'll be sending a more reliable guard down shortly."


	11. Chapter 11

Ace was sharpening his knife on a rectangular stone when he saw Nami and Marco strolling about the deck of the Moby Dick. The couple was chatting and smiling. Ace watched as Marco touched Nami's shoulder and said something in her ear. The navigator looked up at him and laughed. It appeared that whatever Marco had done, he was somehow back on Nami's good side. The thought made Ace frown a little.

Nami saw Ace and waved. She started pulling Marco over towards the second division commander. Marco seemed to be resisting a little.

"Oi, Ace. There you are! We made the call to Luffy and everything worked out," explained Nami. "He is going to follow your vivre card and meet us at Fishman Island."

Ace nodded and looked down at his knife. Marco had seemed to have found something interesting on the deck to look at. Tension between the two friends hung in the air.

Nami frowned a little. She hadn't expected Ace to still be angry. "Ace-sama, please don't stay mad at Marco-san," she pleaded. She looked at him with large, glistening eyes.

Ace fought back a laugh. Nami could be very convincing when she wanted to be.

"Don't worry cutie-chan. I don't think we'll stay mad forever," assured Ace.

Just then, yells could be heard coming from the other end of the ship. Ace and Marco jumped up and started running towards the commotion. Nami tried her best to keep up with the men. When they got to the other end of the ship, Nami could see what had caused the ruckus.

One of the Whitebeard pirates had another crewmate pinned to the deck and was sending a steady stream of blows towards the other's face. More pirates had formed a circle around the men and were cheering. Both of the men had murderous expressions and red faces. Nami suspected that it wasn't just rage or exertion that made the men appear red. She had caught a faint whiff of whiskey when she first arrived on the scene.

In an instant, Marco had pulled the two men apart and was holding each by the collar. Both men were dangling and seemed confused from the sudden turn of events.

Nami was watching with in silent horror. She could see blood flowing from one of the men's nose. It seemed like too much blood. There had been fights among her own beloved crew but witnessing those had done little to prepare her for this. Nami felt a warm arm wrap around her waist. She turned around and saw Ace looking down at her with concern.

"Hey, you okay cutie-chan?" he asked. Nami nodded. She didn't want to seem like a weak little girl who was scared over a little skirmish.

Ace leaned over her and said "How about we get out of here? Marco can handle this." Ace grabbed Nami's hand and started leading her away.

Marco was berating the two pirates when he caught a brief image of Ace pulling Nami away. His stomach did a small flip. The fight would take awhile to deal with it looked like Ace and Nami were going to have some time to themselves.

**Luffy fan: Sorry for the short chapter and late update. I wasn't happy with a few things in the last chapter and went back to rewrite some of the story line. If you read the last chapter previously, you may want to scan it again to catch the updates.**


	12. Chapter 12

Luffy was flicking pebbles at Ussop in the Heart Pirate's cell. Several hours had passed since he had seen Law and he was beginning to get bored. Zorro and Sanji had gotten into an argument over the jail keys. Zorro was certain that he could have gotten to the keys if Sanji had released the pirate from his death grip sooner. Sanji didn't want to hear any of Zorro's complaints and the two hurled insults at each other. Eventually they both got tired of the argument and went to separate corners of the jail cell.

A new guard had replaced the last one and this one was a house of a man. It seemed like he took up the entire room. Luffy thought he recognized him but he wasn't sure.

Luffy heard footsteps coming down the steps and jumped up. Law entered the room and looked at the Straw Hats.

"Which one of you is the cook?" he asked.

He was answered with silence.

"Oi, I asked a question. Which one of you is the cook?" he asked again.

"I am," grunted Sanji.

Law peered into the cage at the blond. "You are the one who broke my cook's trachea," he said. "He is going to be out of commission for weeks."

"Not long enough if you ask me," said Sanji.

Law didn't respond immediately. "You're a ballsy little son-of-a-bitch, aren't you?" he said. Law motioned towards the guard. "Bart, I want to get that piece of crap out of there. Make sure they don't try anything."

The guard opened the door and Zorro rushed out towards him. The guard moved quickly but Zorro was faster. He punched the guard squarely in the gut. The blow would have sent a smaller man flying but the guard only grunted and swung his arm at Zorro. Zorro dodged the attack and was about to deliver another blow when he was lifted into the air by some unseen force and slammed against the cell's wall. Law was standing outside the cell and had his hand outstretched, as if he were playing a piano. The guard reached into the cell and grabbed Sanji. He pulled the cook out and closed the prison door in a swift motion.

Sanji laid face down on the floor and Law had a knee between his shoulder blades. Law quickly shackled his wrists and ankles. When he was satisfied that his prisoner was secure, he lifted Sanji up by his elbow.

"You're coming with me," said Law. The captain led Sanji up the stairs to the submarine's upper deck.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Sanji turned around to face Law. He wasn't about to take whatever abuse Law had planned without a fight. Sanji lowered his head and tried to headbutt the captain in the chest. He was hoping to catch him off guard and send him falling down the steps. Law easily caught Sanji by the shoulders and turned him back around. He pushed his back, willing the cook to continue moving forward.

"What the hell?" asked Sanji. "Are you going to kill me? If you ask me, that jerk had it coming. He was going to rape my Robin-chwan."

"_Your_ Robin-chwan?" asked Law.

"Yes, _my_ Robin-chwan. You got a problem with that?" said Sanji.

"Of course not," replied Law. "You just don't really seem like her type."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sanji. His face was turning red with anger.

Law laughed a little. The prissy cook had gotten himself all worked up. "Nothing, nothing," he said. Law pushed Sanji forward again. "And to answer your question, I'm not planning on killing you, at least not yet. The pirate who attacked your _Robin-chwan_, is new to the crew and I have been having some problems with him. I agree with you that he probably got what he deserved."

Law's comment left Sanji without a comeback. He had been prepared to throw a hundred insults at Law but the captain had said something that almost made him sound like a decent man.

"Then why are you bringing me up here?" ask Sanji.

"Isn't it obvious? I need a cook," replied Law. "And don't even think of trying to drug my crew. I am a doctor and can spot any poison you can put together and create antidotes easily." The two men entered the submarine's gallery.

A few moments later, Law was sitting at a small table in the Heart Pirate's kitchen. His chin was resting on his hand and he was watching the Straw Hat's cook prepare dinner. The blonde man didn't really look like a pirate. He was wearing a suite and his movements had a similar elegance. Law reminded himself not to take the cook lightly. He had seen Black Leg Sanji's wanted poster. The picture had been a ridiculous sketch, but a $77 million Beli bounty wasn't anything to joke about.

Sanji had a knife in his hand and was chopping an onion. Law was expecting some sort of attack but so far, the cook had showed no signs of trouble. The doctor leaned back and stretched. The smells coming from the pot were making him hungry. Law stood up and walked towards the stove. He stood behind Sanji and peered over his shoulder.

Sanji stiffened. "It isn't ready yet," he said.

Law lingered a moment longer. Sanji was tall but Law stood a few inches taller. Law's nose was almost touching Sanji's hair and he could smell an interesting mix of spices when he breathed in.

Sanji relaxed after Law finally moved away. He was trying to pick the perfect time to attack Law but the captain wasn't making it easy. He was watching Sanji's cooking even closer than a hungry Luffy.

Law returned to his seat and let his mind wander. He was thinking about how easy it had been to capture the Straw Hats. He had acknowledged Luffy as a serious threat to his goal of becoming the pirate king since the first time he saw him. The young captain was almost childlike but he had big ambitions, determination, and the ability to fight enemies with much more experience. If there were people who didn't consider him a threat now, they would in a few years.

Law was too wrapped up in his thoughts and his guard was down. Sanji noticed the doctor's lack of concentration and sprang into action. He lifted his leg, breaking the shackles that Law had place there and sent a powerful kick towards Law. Sanji's foot connected with Law's chest and the doctor could feel the air being forced out of his lungs. The kick was far more powerful than anything Law had anticipated.

The captain fell out of his chair. Sanji was wearing sea stone soles in his shoes that had gone unnoticed by the prison guards. The effects of the kick would be multiplied since Law was a devil fruit user. Sanji raised his leg again and sent another blow towards Law. This time, the captain was better prepared and dodged the attack. Sanji didn't have time to react and his leg went crashing through the wall.

Sanji was left off balance and Law took advantage of the momentary weakness. He tackled Sanji and they both fell to the floor. Law was panting and trying to hold Sanji down but the blonde wouldn't give up without a fight. He was squirmed and bucked his hips, trying to throw the doctor off him.

Law was impressed with the cook's strength. There weren't many men who could have inflicted the damage Sanji had just done. Sanji's eyes still had a wild look to them but his struggles were beginning to ease. His efforts were useless at this point. As strong as Sanji was, Law was clearly the stronger man.

When the last resistance seemed to have left Sanji, Law brought a massive hand to the cook's face. Sanji tried to move his head back but Law caught him and forced his head to the side. Law was staring at Sanji's neck. It seemed longer and more elegant than most men's necks. The cook seemed particularly vulnerable in this position.

Sanji was waiting for his strength to return. He had thought Law would pummel him and throw him back into the jail cell but instead, the doctor seemed content to leave him pinned to the floor.

"That wasn't very nice Mr. Sanji," said Law. Although his words were polite, there was no mistaking the menace in them.

"Well you can't blame a guy for trying, can ya?" asked Sanji.

The position they were in was beginning to feel awkward. This didn't feel like a normal fight to Sanji. He wondered if Law was enjoying their skirmish a little too much. If that was the case, maybe Sanji could somehow use that information to his advantage. Sanji briefly considered trying to seduce the doctor but pushed the idea back out of his head.

Law looked at Sanji for a moment and then released him. "Don't try that again. Finish the meal and then I am taking you back to the cell," said Law. He walked back to the table and picked up a chair that had fallen over from the fight. The doctor sat back down and looked at Sanji with darkly rimmed eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Ace and Nami were walking along the deck of the Moby Dick with no particular destination in mind. Aced seemed to be comfortable to walk in silence but Nami was searching for something to say. It seemed that every sentence that popped into head had something to do with Marco and now didn't feel like the time to bring up the hurt friendship.

Ace spoke up first. "So, would you like an official tour of the ship?" he asked.

"Sure," said Nami. She was grateful for the activity. Also, she was curious about what secrets she might uncover while aboard the ship. The Whitebeard Pirates had been sailing the Grandline for many years and had probably picked up some useful tricks.

Ace looked at Nami and smiled. His freckles gave him a boyish appearance. "I think I know a place you would be interested in," he said.

They turned a corner a found a door with a sign that read "Spa".

"You guys have a Spa on this ship?" asked Nami. "That doesn't seem appropriate for a bunch of bloodthirsty pirates," she joked.

Ace smiled back. "I knew that was what you would think, but you should check it out."

The couple entered the spa and Nami looked around the room. It was massive. In the middle of the room there was a shallow pool with steam drifting towards the vaulted ceilings. The spa was completely white, giving it a clean and soothing appearance.

Nami was shocked and turned back to look at Ace. "Do you guys actually use this?" she asked.

"Sure," said Ace. "But we tend to use it when we are traveling to winter islands. The steam keeps us warm and helps relax our muscles."

The thought of the fearsome pirates relaxing in such a luxurious space brought a smile to Nami's lips. "We have a spa on the Thousand Sunny but Robin and I are the only ones who use it. Well, that's what I _think_ anyway. I suppose the guys could be using it and hiding it from me."

Ace laughed. "Well, I don't think Luffy is capable of hiding anything."

Nami nodded in agreement. "You probably have some good stories to tell about Luffy," she said.

"You bet I do. We used to raise hell together when we were kids," said Ace. "But, I don't really want to go into that right now. You might get the wrong impression about me."

"I don't think there's much you could say that would surprise me at this point," said Nami.

"Hmmmm, let me think about that," said Ace. He walked towards the pool and sat on the edge. He put his legs in the steaming water and leaned back. He patted the tiles next to him and Nami sat down.

"Would you be surprised to know that I am thinking about kissing you right now?" he asked.

Nami blushed. She felt it was a silly thing to do considering what had already happened between the two of them. Still, she felt shy and somewhat hesitant about Ace's advance.

"I'm not really sure this is the best time or place for that," she said.

Ace raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? It isn't likely that anyone would try to use the hot bathes now and I locked the door. I thought this place might be a little more romantic than Marco's bedroom."

Ace had said the name that Nami had been trying to avoid. Now that Ace had said Marco's name, thoughts of the first division commander flooded Nami's thoughts. She tried to change the subject.

"I'm not sure a spa is really romantic, but it _is_ sexy," she said.

Ace could sense that something in his last comment had gotten to the navigator. He sat up. "You're not hesitant because you feel committed to Marco, are you?" asked Ace. "You just met him a few days ago. I was with you for most of the time also." 

Nami looked down at her hands. "I think you and Marco are both great. Last night was amazing. But, I hate seeing the two of you fight. Why did you get so mad at him this morning?"

Ace thought about her question a moment. His anger had been a little out of character for him. "I suppose I thought he was being disrespectful towards you," he finally answered.

"So, you aren't jealous or anything like that?" asked Nami.

Ace shifted a little. To be jealous is this situation would be absurd. Still, he had noticed that Marco and Nami were missing for several hours this morning. It had also bothered him that Nami had forgiven Marco so quickly. That man must have pulled some sort of trick on her. Nami was looking at Ace for an answer. "Of course I'm not jealous. Marco is a good guy and we are just having some fun," said Ace.

Nami relaxed a little. "And you don't think Marco would get jealous, do you?" she asked.

"Who, Marco? That guy has plenty to keep him from getting jealous. Although, if any woman could do it, it might be you," he said.

Ace leaned in and kissed Nami's neck, careful to avoid the necklace draped around her. He thought he had seen the jewelry someplace before. It was likely a gift from Marco, thought Ace. Nami didn't notice Ace's hesitance and the nervousness that she had felt earlier was starting to ease.

"You guys are nuts," she murmured. "This is more than one woman can take."

Ace could feel Nami conceding it excited him. "Would you like to try out the bath?" he asked. "We can rinse off first in the shower room over there." Ace pointed to a doorway across the room.

Nami grinned and hopped up. "Sure, but I'll go first. I don't want you seducing me before I have a chance to try out the bath."

"Of course Nami-chan. I wouldn't dream of it," said Ace.

Ace watched as Nami made her way to the showers. She had a round ass that moved nicely when she walked. He figured he would wait a few minutes until she was sure to be in the shower and then try to seduce her.

The shower room was large with full length mirrors throughout most of the changing areas. Further into the room, there was a communal shower room with enough space for six. Nami looked back at the door and could see that it was still closed. Part of her expected Ace to sneak in.

Nami undressed and placed her clothes on a bench in the changing room. She stopped by a mirror to inspect her naked body. The redhead was proud of her appearance and took care of her figure. She knew that men often found her to be cute. Some even thought she was beautiful.

Nami made her way to the showers and turned one on. When the temperature was comfortable, Nami stepped under the steady stream and let the water run over her body. She let her mind wander to Ace sitting out by the bath. A lot had happened since they were last together this morning.

Ace was peering at Nami from behind a tiled wall. He had managed to sneak into the shower room without Nami hearing him. The original plan was to rush up behind the redhead and start ravishing her immediately but the beautiful woman's body had stopped him in his tracks. Ace had seen Nami naked the night before but he had been in too much of a lustful state to fully appreciate the navigator's form.

Ace admired her slender frame and fine curves. Her skin was pale and flawless like a doll's. Her breasts were large given the size of her frame and she had cute pink nipples that were now erect. Ace wondered if the water was cold. He stripped off his clothes and tossed them to a bench in the changing room.

Nami placed her palms against the tiled wall and lifted her head up to the shower stream. She rolled her head around to loosen some of the muscles in her neck.

"Hey there pretty lady," said a voice in Nami's ear.

Nami jumped and felt two warm arms wrap around her stomach. She could feel a muscular chest press against her back.

"Ace," she laughed. "You just about scared me to death."

"Mmmmm," he nuzzled her neck. "Sweet little girls should be careful in this room. I hear there are a bunch of perverted pirates nearby."

Nami could feel Ace's cock pressing against the small of her back. "I think the pirates are the ones who need to be careful. I hear there is a wicked temptress on the loose," she said.

Ace's warm hands ran along Nami's flat stomach as he continued to kiss her neck. The warm water was flowing over the couple but Nami shivered. They might not make it to the baths, she thought. Nami leaned back towards Ace and closed her eyes. His lips felt gentle against her neck.

Ace turned Nami around and the couple began kissing passionately on the lips. Nami felt a yearning growing between her legs. She traced Ace's back with her fingers and then brought one hand down to his cock. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and began to pump slowly. Ace murmured in approval but didn't break the kiss.

He stepped forward and put his hands on the wall, encircling Nami. Nami began to pump Ace's cock more quickly. The water made his skin slick and the motions were causing little wet noises. Ace moved his hips back and forth slightly as if he were humping her hand.

Ace broke the kiss and bent his head further down to one of Nami's breasts. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and sucked. Nami groaned with approval and ran her hands through his hair.

Ace stood back up and lifted each of redhead's legs, wrapping her body around him. Nami's back was against the wall. Ace positioned himself at Nami's entrance and brought the young woman's body down onto his cock. Nami gasped at the sudden intrusion.

Ace began pumping inside of her. She could feel heat building up inside of her, begging for release. Nami noticed Ace watching his cock slide in and out of her.

"You like watching, huh?" Nami murmured.

Ace looked up. "Of course. Do you have any idea how sexy you are? I could watch this all day."

"Well, I can't speak for the view but you feel incredible," sighed Nami.

Her comment gave Ace an idea. Slowly he pulled out of her and put Nami back down on her feet. He held her hand and pulled her to the dressing area.

"Come on," he said.

Once in the dressing area, Nami could see their reflections in the dozen's of mirrors throughout the room. Ace stood behind Nami and put his hands on her shoulders. The couple now watched each other in a large mirror's reflection.

Ace lifted Nami by her hips. "Put your feet against the mirror," he said.

Nami complied. Her upper body was limp against Ace's chest. Ace held Nami with one arm firmly around her waist and began positioning his cock at her pussy. The position was tricky but he found her sweet spot after a few seconds of fumbling and entered her. With his arm still wrapped around her waist, Ace began to thrust in and out of Nami. To maintain the position, Nami had to press her legs against the mirror. Her knees were parted and she could now see what Ace had been describing. She had a clear view of his penis sliding in and out of her.

It was incredibly erotic and the scene was turning Nami on in ways she had never imagined. She watched as his swollen cock slide into her glistening pink pussy. It seemed to disappear inside of her, only to reemerge.

"Oh god," moaned Nami. "This is so hot."

Ace picked up the pace and Nami started panting in rhythm to his thrusts. She watched as her breasts bounced with the motion. Ace was in complete control in this position but he seemed to know how to move to please her. Nami could feel the familiar pressure building up inside of her.

"I'm going to cum," panted Nami.

"Yeah, come for me sweetie," huffed Ace.

Nami felt an explosion go off inside of her. It seemed to grow with each thurst. Ace was breathing hard and starting to cum also just as the navigator was coming down. Partway through his orgasm, Ace pulled out of Nami and semen spurted out of his cock. It seemed to shoot out to the rhythm that Ace had been thrusting with. The first spurt had the most force and part of it landed on the mirror, leaving a gooey stain.

When Ace had finished, he put Nami back down. Nami was staring at the cum on the mirror.

"We should clean that up," she said. She was leaning against Ace for support. Her legs felt weak.

"I kind of like the idea of someone finding it," joked Ace.

"Ew, you can't be serious," said Nami.

"Come on, we still have to check out the baths," replied Ace.


	14. Chapter 14

The dinner that Sanji was preparing for the Heart Pirates was almost complete. Law had been watching the cook closely and another opportunity for the cook to attack had not presented itself. Sanji could feel desperation beginning to sink in. In a few minutes, Law would take him back to the cell and his crew would be turned over to Pirate Hunters. Sanji decided it was time to make his move.

"Okay, the soup is almost ready. Would you like to try it?" Sanji asked.

Law stood up and made his way over to Sanji. He sniffed at the soup. He could smell a heavenly mix of beef and spices. "You try it first," said Law. "I didn't see you try anything but I don't trust you for a minute."

Law watched as Sanji brought a spoonful of the soup to his mouth. He puckered his lips and blew on the steaming liquid. Satisfied it was cool, the blond sipped the soup and smiled.

"See, no poison," he said. "You were missing a lot of the ingredients I prefer to use in beef stew but I was able to make some adjustments. It turned out pretty good if you ask me."

Satisfied the soup wasn't poisoned, Law helped himself a spoonful. He was about to taste it when he caught a glimpse of a frying pan coming at his head. Law dodged the attack and lifted his fingers. "Room," he said.

A light blue aura filled the room and Sanji was thrown on top of the kitchen table. Sanji jumped up from the table and spun on hands, sending a series of kicks at Law. Law caught one of Sanji's legs and pulled the cook towards him. Sanji lost his balance and fell to the floor. Law dropped Sanji's leg and jumped on top of him. The captain now had Sanji pinned to the floor, in the same position they were in earlier that morning.

Sanji looked up into Law's dark eyes and could see the older man watching him. Law was like a statue. He had a blank expression on his face and seemed to be in no hurry to get off Sanji. This is how their first fight had ended which seemed like a strange coincidence. It was almost like Law liked pinning Sanji.

Sanji again wondered if he could possibly seduce Law. Perhaps he could get the captain in a compromising position. Sanji could still move his legs. Before he lost his nerve, he spread his legs, and lifted his knees. Law was now positioned directly above Sanji in a lover's pose.

Law's eyes narrowed when Sanji moved his legs. The two men were staring at each other intently. Sanji could feel his heart racing. He couldn't believe that he had just practically wrapped his legs around Law. His adrenaline increased to a dangerous level when he realized that Law didn't move away. As subtlety as possible, Sanji lifted his hips. He could feel friction between his and Law's groin. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation. Sanji searched Law's face for some trace of emotion. The captain wasn't revealing any of his feelings but it seemed that he would have stopped Sanji already if he were offended by the cook's advances.

Sanji moved his hips again and could feel blood beginning to rush to his cock. He had never done anything like this before and the excitement of the situation was getting to him. Each time Sanji ground his hips against Law, a little more of his embarrassment faded. He could feel Law's erection growing which excited him more than he could have predicted.

Law finally spoke. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Just having a little fun," said Sanji. "You don't seem to mind."

Law stared at Sanji for a minute and then he grinned dangerously. He released Sanji's wrists and stood up. Sanji felt a moment of dread. He envisioned Law dragging him back down to the cell, perhaps laughing about the cook's advances. Instead, Law went to the kitchen's door and locked it. He turned back around to face Sanji.

"You might be getting in over your head here," said Law. "But I'll play along."

Sanji felt his mouth go dry. This is really happening, he thought. What if it hurts? Sanji felt panic setting in and looked at the door. Maybe it wasn't too late to back out.

Law crossed the kitchen in three long strides and pushed Sanji against the wall. He pressed his lips against Sanji's and his tongue snaked into the cook's mouth. The kiss had no hint of romance and was purely sexual. Law's tongue moved in and out of Sanji's mouth rhythmically, coaxing Sanji to join the motion. Law was rubbing his groin against Sanji's at the same pace as the kiss. The blond could feel himself getting swept up in the sensations.

Law brought a large hand down to Sanji's crotch and stroked his cock through the cook's trousers. A groan escaped the back of Sanji's throat. He felt his strong legs turning to putty.

Law broke the kiss and smiled down at Sanji. He loved how the young man tasted.

"You're pretty devoted to helping your friends escape, huh" he asked.

Sanji couldn't think of anything to say. Everything had happened too quickly for him to process the situation. The only part of him responding seemed to be his growing hard-on.

Law took advantage of the young man's silence and kissed him again. It had been a long time since the captain had been with another man and the handsome cook seemed like the perfect treat.

Law broke the kiss and looked down at Sanji. He brought his hands up and began to unbutton the cook's shirt. He could see that Sanji's hands were trembling slightly.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

The confidence had left Sanji. "Yes," he answered truthfully.

"Don't be," said Law. "I won't be too rough with you. I think you might even enjoy this."

Law's last statement rang in Sanji's ears. It occurred to him that he might be able to enjoy an intimate session with Law. But, that hadn't been his intent. He had to keep his wits about him to try to find some way to rescue his beloved Nakama.

"You seem to know what you are doing," grunted Sanji.

"Oh yes," replied Law. "But, correct me if I'm wrong, I don't think you do."

Law finished unbuttoning Sanji's shirt and pulled it from his torso. The blond had a nice chest. Thin, but muscular. Law ran his fingers along the well-defined abs, tracing Sanji's nipples. Sanji shivered.

"You're very sensitive, do you know that?" asked Law.

Again, Sanji had no response. Law's hands worked their way down to Sanji's pants and began unfastening them. When the captain's work was complete, he went to his knees and yanked Sanji's pants down. Sanji was now naked and completely vulnerable in front of Law. Law took Sanji's cock in his hand and pumped it a few times.

Sanji closed his eyes and groaned. He had never imagined himself in this situation and it felt wrong and wonderful at the same time. Law took Sanji's cock in his mouth and began to bob his head back and forth.

"Oh shit," grunted Sanji.

The captain's mouth felt exquisite. It was warm and wet. His tongue moved in unpredictable patterns which seemed to continually surprise the cook's senses. Sanji could feel his testicles tightening and pre-cum beginning to seep from his tip. His weight fell against the wall behind him. The ability to fight or even act of his own accord was leaving him.

Law brought Sanji's length into his mouth one final time. He felt the blond's penis hit the back of his throat and then he folded his lips around the cock, pulling back with exaggerated slowness. There was a small "pop", as Law finished his last suck.

Sanji could feel the absence of the warm mouth around him and opened his eyes. Law was standing up and taking off his clothes.

"I hope you enjoyed that. But, this isn't really about _your _enjoyment is it," said Law. You are trying to seduce me to free your crew, right?"

"N-no," sputtered Sanji. "I just wanted to be with you."

"Riiight," said Law. "Well, it looks like you got your wish."

Sanji again felt fear wash over him. Law now stood naked in front of Sanji. The tall man was lean but well built. Sanji couldn't help but to stare at the other man's large erection. The cook tried to swallow but it seemed his throat wouldn't cooperate.

Law leaned in and again kissed the cook. The kiss seemed more tender than the ones they had shared before. Despite the captain's threats, it seemed he wanted Sanji to enjoy their time together. Sanji relaxed a little and kissed Law back.

Law broke the kiss and walked toward the kitchen cabinets. He grabbed some oil and made his way back to Sanji. Sanji watched as Law poured some of the oil into his hands and worked the liquid around his fingers. Law put the oil down on the counter.

"Turn around," he commanded.

Sanji stood frozen, his eyes widening.

"Relax," said Law. He took Sanji by the shoulders and turned the cook around. Sanji braced himself against the kitchen wall.

Law reached around Sanji's hips and found his cock. He smoothed his slick fingers along the blond's length. The oil was warm and allowed Law's hand to move skillfully back and forth. Sanji groaned. With his other hand, Law started massaging one of Sanji's buttocks. Carefully, Law slid his index finger inside Sanji's ass.

Sanji clinched immediately. "Urgh," he grunted. "What are you doing?"

"Just relax," murmured Law. "It won't feel nice if you are so tense."

Law kept rubbing Sanji's penis and the cook eventually relaxed. When Law felt Sanji's muscles loosen, he started to move his finger in and out of Sanji. The finger in Sanji's ass felt completely alien to him but he had never felt this mix of sensations before. Whatever Law was doing to him, was turning him on.

After a few probes, Law pushed his finger further inside Sanji, hitting his prostate.

"Oh God," said Sanji.

Law smiled. He had found the cooks sweet spot. He wiggled his finger, teasing the young man's sensitive region.

Sanji felt saliva gather in his mouth a spattered. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Prepping you," replied Law.

Law could feel the young man quivering beneath him. There was no way someone could fake this lust. Law pulled his finger back but continued to pump Sanji's cock.

Sanji gasped as he felt the finger receding and pushed back against Law's hand. The contact had felt heavenly and he didn't want it to end. Law smirked at Sanji's response and added a second finger to his probing.

Sanji's body welcomed the added thickness. It seemed that a part of him had been waiting for Law to increase the pressure. Sanji could feel his muscles stretching around the new intrusion.

"God, that feels so good. Please don't stop," murmured Sanji.

Law's excitement had reached its boiling point. He loved watching the young man writhe under his control. No doubt, Sanji had been planning to attack him but now the cook was practically a bubbling mass of sex and hormones.

Law removed his fingers and stopped fondling Sanji's manhood. Sanji moaned in despair.

Law pointed his throbbing cock as Sanji's entrance and thrust forward. Sanji lurched forward and grunted "Nnngarh." He wanted more.

"Yes, fuck me like that," shouted Sanji. The cook felt like he had left his body and was watching some slutty impersonator of himself play out an erotic seen.

Law pulled back and thrust forward again. The cook's ass felt incredibly tight and the appeal that he might be a virgin wasn't lost on the captain.

"Tell me cook," said Law as he continued to pump in and out of Sanji. "Did I just pop your cherry?"

Sanji was panting. "This-this is the first time I have ever done this," he admitted.

Law doubled his pace. The young man should have a memorable first experience after all.

Law moved in and out of Sanji. He loved the sounds that the cook was making. Sanji was completely lost in the moment and making sexy groaning sounds. Law smacked Sanji's ass with his palm and the cook groaned louder.

"That's it cook, work that ass for me," commanded Law. He licked his lips.

Sanji responded and pushed hard against the wall, willing Law's cock to hit his prostate harder. He could feel his orgasm approaching.

"Yes, please fuck me harder. I'm going to cum," shouted Sanji.

Law pulled back and thrust into Sanji all the way to the hilt. The blond let out an "Ahhhhh," in satisfaction. Cum started to spurt out of Sanji's cock and dribbled down his thigh.

Law could feel his own orgasm releasing inside of Sanji's tight ass. He looked down and could see some of the white liquid pooling around the cook's entrance. It was a beautiful sight. The captain felt his sexual tension releasing as he rode out the last remnants of his orgasm.

Sanji dropped one of his arms from the wall and stood panting. Law pulled out of the young man and started to pick up his clothes.

"Now, was that as bad as you thought it would be?" asked the captain.

Sanji felt himself blush. Reality was starting to set in and he couldn't believe what had just happened. Was it really him who had been shouting all those nasty things?

Sanji turned around and was surprised to see that Law was almost dressed. It seemed the captain of the Heart Pirates was ready to move on to the next business of the day.

"That's it?" asked Sanji.

Law looked over at the blond. His eyes appeared genuine, and seemed to have a trace of hurt to them. Law felt a pang of remorse. The man's intentions had been clear to him from the beginning and he had taken advantage of him. Sanji didn't stand a chance from the moment he had wrapped his legs around Law.

"I guess your plan to save your friends didn't pan out the way you had hoped," Law said.

He walked over to the cook and kissed him briefly. "I think asking for forgiveness is out of the question," Law said. "Get dressed. I'm taking you back to your crew."

**Luffy fan: Yeah! That was my first "man love" scene. It took me forever to decide how to approach it. I didn't really want to go the rape route but I couldn't see Sanji being completely into it from the get go. Poor Sanji, his plan backfired on him. Can you believe Law would take Sanji back to the cell after that? What a dog. Maybe Law can redeem himself in a later chapter.**

**I have some good ideas about the next chapter. The next scene will be in the spa with Nami. Who do you think she should be with? Ace?… Marco?... Both? Is she going to have to choose?**

**I added a little bit about the necklace that Marco gave to Nami in the last chapter. I think it is going to come up again soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

Nami stepped into the bathe and felt the hot water against her skin. A soothing soak was just what she needed after her little love making session with Ace. She waded in slowly, giving her body time to adjust to the heat.

Ace charged into the pool. Nami had a feeling he would have jumped in if the water had been more than four feet at its deepest point. The pool was clearly meant for distressing, not horseplay. The extreme heat seemed to have little effect on the energetic fire-user.

"Let me guess," said Nami. "Heat doesn't bother you since you are a devil-fruit user."

"You got that right, cutie-chan," grinned Ace. "The water weakens my abilities but the heat doesn't get to me."

"Ah, I forgot about that part," said Nami. "You don't have your usual strength. You're going to have to be nice to me while we're in this bathe."

"Hopefully I've always treated you nicely," replied Ace. "But if you feel the need to smack me around a little, I'd be okay with that," he joked.

Nami laughed. She loved talking to Ace. He seemed polite, funny, and mischievous all at the same time.

Nami sat on a ledge that was beneath the water and stretched her arms. Ace edged closer.

"You look relaxed. Would you like a back rub?" he offered.

"Mmmm, that sounds perfect," Nami murmured.

Ace lifted Nami up and sat her down between his legs. He began to rub the muscles between her shoulder blades. He had intended to enjoy the bathe for awhile but his mind was quickly turning to more sex.

The couple was interrupted by a loud bang at the door.

"Oi, Ace. Nami. Are you in there?" came Marco's voice. Nami froze as if she had been caught in some criminal act.

"Oi, this room is taken. Come back some other time," shouted Ace. He continued rubbing Nami's shoulders as if nothing had happened.

"Ace, that isn't very nice," whispered Nami. Ace shrugged and moved onto Nami's lower back.

A click could be heard and Marco opened the door. He stepped into the spa and shut the door behind him. He looked over at the couple and frowned slightly.

"I _am_ the first division commander you know. That means I have a key to all rooms on this ship," he said. "I have been looking all over for you two," he continued.

"I decided to give Nami-san a tour of the ship," replied Ace. "I thought she would really get a kick out of the spa."

Ace could feel Nami's back muscles stiffen. He stubbornly tried to soothe them but the redhead seemed to be focused on Marco.

Marco eyed the naked couple. There was definitely tension in the air.

"I had that mess with the deckhands cleared up in minutes. You didn't need to take the cutie-chan away like that," said Marco.

Ace continued to work on a knot in Nami's lower back. It may have been the navigator's imagination but she felt that the water was getting a few degrees warmer. She decided to chime in.

"Marco, what's wrong?" she asked. "We're trying to relax and enjoy a nice bathe. Why don't you come in and join us instead of just standing there and scowling?"

Marco's expression softened. "I didn't know I was scowling. Sorry about that sweetie-chan." He scratched the back of his neck and looked a bit bashful. He glanced at Ace but the fire-user was avoiding his gaze. He looked over to the shower rooms and replied, "Let me wash up. I'll be back in a minute."

Nami felt something inside of her stomach drop. She had forgotten about the cum smear on the mirror. Something told her that Marco wouldn't be pleased to find it. Ace seemed to remember the messy reminder of their love making also because he was smirking.

"Sure Bro, see you in a few minutes," Ace said.

Something in Ace's tone made Marco pause before he continued to the shower room.

When Marco was clear of the area, Nami turned towards Ace. "What was that about?" she hissed. "He's going to see the little _present_ you left in there."

"So what if he does?" shrugged Ace. "He's a grown man and probably already knows what happened. It's not like he has exclusive rights to you."

Nami was upset. What if Ace left semen on the mirror to deliberately hurt Marco? That didn't seem like the Ace she knew. That seemed like something a creep would do.

"Ace, I thought you weren't really mad at Marco. Don't you think that is kind of a dick move?" asked Nami.

Ace was shocked at Nami's question. "I'm not trying to be a dick. Why are you trying to keep the fact that we had sex a secret?" he asked. Anger was beginning to well up inside of him.

Meanwhile, Marco was making his way to the showers. His eyes fell to a pile of clothes that had been tossed on the floor. It was obvious that someone had been in a hurry to take them off. He was about to round the tiled wall when he spotted a smudge on one of the mirrors. He bent down and peered at it more closely.

There was a gooey liquid that was slowly sliding down the mirror. The little pervert, thought Marco. He is trying to mark his territory.

Marco moved on and quickly showered. If that is how Ace wanted to play this, that was fine by him, he thought.

Marco exited the shower room. He looked at the couple in the bathe and saw that they both wore annoyed expressions. Good, he thought. Maybe they just had a fight.

Nami looked up at Marco and was surprised to see the tall man completely naked. A more modest man would have probably worn a towel out of the shower room. Her eyes followed Marco as he stepped into the steaming water.

Ace couldn't hide the scowl on his face. Nami had just insinuated that he was a jerk and was now ogling Marco. If Marco had seen the cum on the mirror, he didn't give any sign of anger.

"Mmmm, that water seems especially hot today," said Marco. He stretched out and closed his eyes, completely unconcerned with the other couple in the bathe.

"Did you have a nice shower?" asked Ace.

"Hmmm? Why yes I did. You two left quite a mess in there," said Marco.

Nami was beginning to feel panic. The two pirates were definitely acting like two hounds in a pissing contest.

"That mess you left on the mirror was particularly nasty. Are you trying to send me a message Ace-kun?" asked Marco.

"I dunno Marco-san. Were you trying to send me a message with that necklace?"

The two friends glared at each other angrily.

"I was with Nami-san first. You shouldn't have been so quick to step in," said Marco.

"Oi, but I met Nami-san back in Arabasta. I was hoping to tap that ass before you were even in the picture," snarled Ace.

"Well, lucky for me, you didn't have the balls to make a move," spat Marco.

"Oi, shut the hell up, you two," shouted Nami.

She stood up exposing her pale white breasts. She marched over to Ace and punched his chest. The punch hurt given Ace's weakened condition.

"I can't believe you just said you wanted to _tap my ass_," she shouted.

Nami turned around and punched Marco in his chest. "And how dare you try to claim some sort of ownership over me."

Nami stepped back and addressed both of the men. "I will be leaving within a few days and soon, none of this is going to matter. All you will have left is your friendship. This…" Nami motioned around the room and towards herself. "This is just sex. Absolutely mind-blowing good sex, but just sex none-the-less. Get over yourselves."

Ace and Marco sat speechless for a few moments, looked at each other and then burst out laughing. They weren't used to being scolded, much less by such a little woman. Nami was absolutely adorable when she was angry.

"Oi, oi, oi," laughed Ace. "You are right. We only have a few days and shouldn't be getting caught up in this."

"I agree," laughed Marco. "Let's call a truce for now."

Nami was completely shocked. She had felt certain that the two friends were about to come to blows a minute ago and now they were laughing as if nothing happened.

"What the hell?" asked Nami. "How the hell can you guys just be laughing like this?"

"Nami, Marco and I get into little battles like this every week. It is our competitive nature. It may seem strange to you but we are constantly pushing each other's buttons," explained Ace.

Nami thought back to her own Nakama. Zorro and Sanji were constantly fighting but they seemed to have great respect for each other. Maybe their battles were a way of pushing each other to become greater men.

"Men are ridiculous," muttered Nami.

Her comment sent Marco and Ace into another storm of laughter. Ace was laughing so hard tears were forming in his eyes and he was coughing. Marco patted him on the back and tried to catch his breath.

Nami was annoyed and some of the steam drifting towards the ceiling may have been coming from her head.

"You guys are such jerks. I was totally worried about you for no reason," she huffed.

"Oh sweetie-chan, don't be mad," said Ace. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck playfully.

Nami pushed him away and made her way towards the steps. "I'm getting out of here," she muttered. "You two can tap each other's asses."

That comment caused another burst of laughter from the two male pirates. Marco composed himself and stepped in front of Nami to give her a puppy dog stare. The look had little effect given the fact that he was trying to hold in his bubbling laughter.

"Cutie-chan, please don't leave. Look, Ace and I made up. If you leave, we are likely to start fighting again," Marco pleaded.

"Good," said Nami. "I don't care if you two pound each other to a pulp."

She turned around and headed in the opposite direction. This time, Ace stepped in front her. These two really did seem like dogs. Nami was starting to feel like she was being hunted by a pack of wolves.

"Nami-chan, you're still technically our prisoner you know," said Ace with a devilish grin. The laughter had finally left his voice and there was lust in his eyes.

"You're dreaming if you think I am going to fool around with either of you two again," replied Nami.

The navigator turned away from Ace's gaze. His stare was intent and she had a feeling he wasn't going to let her leave without a fight.

Marco stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Sweetie-chan, we are very sorry. You should give us a chance to make it up to you," he said.

Marco traced his fingers along Nami's hips and the redhead felt herself becoming slightly aroused. She had had so much sex with the two men in the past few days that it seemed her body had developed a mind of its own.

"Don't even try it," said Nami and pushed Marco's hands away. Marco thought he heard part of the resolve in Nami's voice fading.

Ace was still standing in front of Nami and he grabbed his cock and pumped it a few times. Nami's eyes widened at the sexual display. Ace let go of his cock and brought a hand up to the redhead's cheek. It was an intimate gesture and Nami felt herself blush.

Ace leaned in and kissed Nami. She kept her lips firmly sealed and stepped back to try to break the contact. When she stepped back, she felt Marco's solid body behind her. He leaned down and began to nuzzle her neck. Nami felt goosebumps break out on her skin but kept her mouth shut. Ace didn't seem to mind and gently licked at her lips.

Ace ran his hands along Nami's hips and Marco began to fondle her breasts. The caresses and suckles were too much to keep track of and Nami felt herself beginning to concede to the seduction. She opened her mouth and let Ace plunder her mouth. A groan escaped the back of her throat as Ace swirled his tongue inside her.

Marco continued to make circles around Nami's nipples and she could feel them hardening. She kissed Ace harder and started to tease his cock with her fingers.

Ace broke the kiss and looked at Marco. The two seem to share some unsaid message. Ace took a breath and his head bobbed beneath the water. Nami felt two hands wrap around the back of her knees. Ace pulled back up to the surface and Nami fell back into Marco's arms. She was now floating at the water's surface.

Ace brought his head down to Nami's genitals and began licking her outer lips. Nami's sex was aroused and she tilted her had back.

"Oh god, I wasn't going to let you two do this to me," she murmured.

"But you taste so sweet, cutie-chan," said Ace.

His tongue slide inside her and he could feel her muscles contracting him. Nami moved her hips further so that he could reach deeper inside her.

Marco was enjoying the scene before him and continued to support Nami's upper torso. Nami's eyes were closed and she was moaning in delight. Every once in a while her body would spasm as Ace hit a particularly sensitive region.

Ace brought his lips together in a kiss on Nami's intimate region and then put her back down. Marco turned her around and began French kissing Nami. Nami could feel Marco's cock against her midsection and rubbed against it slightly. Ace came behind her and began rubbing his cock against her buttocks.

Nami enjoyed feeling the two penises rubbing against her and wished one was inside her.

"So, which one of you is going to go first?" she murmured.

Marco lifted the petite redhead up and wrapped her legs around him. He found her slippery opening and entered her.

Nami groaned and moved her hips around to better enjoy the massive cock that filled her. It seemed her insides were tingling wherever there was contact. She made circles with her hips so she could better clinch on the full girth of him.

"I am one lucky girl," she panted.

Nami felt Ace behind her again. He was rubbing his cock between her pussy and anus. Her sexual juices weren't completely washed away in the bathe and the area there was slick. The friction felt incredible when combined with the cock already inside her. Marco began to move his hips gently and Nami could feel him probing her. The two motions coming from the male pirates were working nicely together. They were different enough to be unexpected but the tempo was similar. Nami groaned again. She could feel heat building inside of her.

"I don't think I can take much more of this," she whimpered. "I think I am going to cum."

"Oi, don't be selfish," said Marco gently. "Ace-kun needs a turn."

"But it is too much to take," she moaned.

Nami felt Ace's cock move to her anus and pause. That got the navigator's attention.

"Oi, what do you think you are doing?" she asked. Nami had partially snapped out of the trance she had been in.

"Exploring," said Ace. Nami could tell that he was grinning from his tone.

"I think someone might get hurt if you go exploring any further," she threatened.

"Don't worry, you are so slippery, and your juices are all over me. I will slide right in," responded Ace.

"I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about what I will do to you if you try to fuck me in the ass," said Nami.

"I'll go slow," said Ace. He was determined and didn't seem worried about Nami's threats. "I'll stop any time you say. Just let me try."

Nami could feel her orgasm retreating and wanted to continue. On a whim, she decided to concede. "Alright, we can try it but you better stop if I ask," she said.

Ace nodded in agreement and began to push inside Nami's ass. Her pussy had been incredibly tight but her ass was even tighter. He moved a few millimeters and paused, waiting for a reaction. When there was none, he moved a few millimeters further.

Marco could feel some of the muscles in Nami's arms begin to tighten and Ace worked his way inside Nami. He knew that Ace would have a hard time if Nami didn't relax a little. Marco tried to break Nami's concentration with another long kiss.

Ace waited patiently while Nami and Marco kissed. After a few moments, he could feel Nami's body begin to relax. He gently moved another inch inside Nami's rectum.

Nami could feel Ace working his way inside her. He had been honest about his promise to go slow. Kissing Marco had brought her back to a state of lust and now the probing from Ace was beginning to feel good.

Nami broke her kiss with Marco and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Mmmmm, Ace, put it all the way in," she murmured.

Ace felt his heart skip a beat and paused briefly before sliding his cock the rest of the way inside Nami's ass. Nami gasped at the sensation. The added intrusion was stretching her in new ways. Her legs loosened around Marco.

Ace couldn't believe how tight Nami's ass felt. He felt a sense of accomplishment for getting the sweet girl in such a dirty position. It took all his willpower to keep from fucking her brains out. He was going to try and keep this as mature as possible.

The two men stood for a moment, taking in the situation. They had a beautiful woman between them who was in one hell of a position. It seemed that they were both too awe-struck to move and possibly bring the threesome to an end.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" moaned Nami. "Fuck me."

Ace and Marco both sucked in a breath. Lady luck was on their side today. The two men began to pump into Nami. Gently at first but they quickly picked up speed.

The two cocks raced around Nami's insides, touching new places and creating new sensations. It was more than the redhead had ever imagined. Nami felt that she couldn't add to the motion and let her body fall into the hands of the two muscled pirates. She felt herself relax and allowed the pleasure to wash over her body.

Ace and Marco could feel Nami go limp but the moans that were escaping her signaled that she was enjoying their work. Her legs were bouncing at their sides and her chest swayed back and forth.

Marco gritted his teeth. "Fuck, this is so sexy," he grunted as he thrust into Nami.

Nami's eyes watered and her head spun. Each thrust seemed to send bursts of light through her eyes. It felt like the synapses in her brain were acting in overdrive. She had never imagined sex could feel so primal. Despite the raw feelings, there was also an immense trust she felt among them. They wouldn't hurt her. Tonight, they were _hers_.

The sound of Nami's groans grew louder and Ace and Marco knew that she had approached her limit. They increased there speed so they could all finish together.

Nami's head fell back and she wailed up towards the ceiling. She came hard as the blood raced inside her.

Ace released into Nami and Marco followed suite soon after. The two men strained hard as large amounts of semen spilled from them.

Ace spoke up first when the last of their orgasms had been ridden out. "Oi, Marco-san. I think we make a pretty good team, eh?"

Marco was panting. "I suppose sharing has its advantages," he said with a grin.

Nami felt weak. Ace and Marco were now holding her tenderly, giving her a chance to regain her composure. "Maybe all that fighting increased your testosterone," she said to them both. "I hope you guys got it all out of your systems."

Nami kissed Marco and then turned her neck so she could kiss Ace. The three of them were content and enjoyed the silence of the large spa for a few moments.

Nami spoke first. "I'm starving. All this sex has made me hungry."

"Oi," agreed Ace. "Let's meet back up with the crew and throw a banquet."

Nami laughed. "You sound just like Luffy."

**Luffy fan: That was a really fun chapter to write. It was one of my longest. I liked the fighting between the three and even laughed a few times while I was writing it. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for the reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

Sanji walked silently down the submarine's narrow walkway. He could feel the other pirate following closely behind. He dreaded the thought of facing the rest of his crew, the stupid moss head in particular. If Zoro caught wind of what had just happened, he would never live it down. _I can't go down like this_, thought Sanji. _There is time for one more attempt at freedom_.

Sanji scuffed his shoes and the floor's surface and feigned a stumble. Sure enough, Law reached out to help steady him. Sanji took advantage of Law's momentary opening and sent a back kick at the doctor. The kick connected and Law rocked back, his head connecting with a pipe that was hanging from the low ceiling. He slumped to the ground, seemingly unconscious.

Sanji blinked in surprise. Did he get lucky? That seemed too easy. The cook moved towards the lifeless body and tapped it with his shoe. Nothing happened. He tapped the body twice again, harder this time. Still nothing.

"Sweet," said Sanji and then started to jog to the jail cell.

A couple of seconds later, Law opened an eye just in time to see the blond man running down the hallway. He closed his eye and smiled inwardly. There was no rush to beat the Strawhat pirates yet. They would surely meet again before he became the Pirate King.

Sanji got to the jail cell and kicked the door open. His pride was hurt from his earlier encounter with Law in the kitchen and it was time to show the world that he wasn't anyone's bitch.

The guard jumped up when he saw Sanji and rushed towards him.

"Tenderloin kick," yelled Sanji. He blasted the guard in the gut with a series of kicks. The guard stumbled back but was still standing. _Good_, thought Sanji. He was pissed and need to work off a little steam.

"You think you can kidnap my Nakama?" he yelled before sending roundhouse kick to the man's head.

"You think you can keep us locked up?" he screamed. There was static electricity in the air and his hair felt like it was rising off his head. "You should know better than to mess with a cook while his crewmates are hungry." Sanji kicked the guard in the head, sending him back against the wall.

"I am Black Leg Sanji, the most fearsome cook you will ever meet on the Grandline." Sanji clenched his fists and glared at the guard. "And you," he said with a sneer. "You are a despicable piece of meat that needs to be tenderized."

The guard flung his hands up but there was no protection against Sanji's wrath. The cook sent another series of blows to his chest and limbs. The guard slumped to the floor, barely remaining conscious.

"And now that you have been properly pulverized, I shall cook your insides with my hot rage," yelled Sanji. "Giant flambé."

Flames appeared around Sanji's leg and he lifted it above his head. His eyes had the look of a mad man. The guard had just a second to realize what was coming. "No," he yelled.

Sanji had no mercy. He brought his leg down on top of the man and smashed him into the floor. The guard's finger twitched but there was no other movement from him.

"Well, then" said Sanji, straightening his suit and smoothing his hair.

He looked into the cage at the rest of his crew. They were all staring at him, slack jawed.

"Sanji-kun," said Robin. "What has gotten into you? You didn't have to be so rough with that guy."

Sanji melted at the concern in Robin's voice. "Don't worry Robin-chwan. Everything is fine. You're prince is here to save you."

Zoro rolled his eyes and Sanji bristled. "Oi, stupid moss head! Don't you roll your eyes at me. You should be counting your blessings that I am feeling generous enough to release all of you, even stupid jocks who have nothing better to do but play with swords and lift weights.

"Hmmf," grunted Zoro. "Whatever. It sure took you long enough."

Sanji gritted his teeth and got the keys for the jail cell.

**Luffy fan: Sorry for the long break. My computer crashed awhile back and I kind of got annoyed at the lost work and took a break from this story. Thanks for everyone who kept reading. I'll try to get another chapter up faster this time. Also, sorry for the short chapter but I really only intended for this part of the story to be a side story.**


	17. Chapter 17

The Mobey Dick reached Archipelago Island two days later. Several mermaids swam up to the ship and blew kisses to the crew. The men were excited and shouted compliments to the beautiful women. This was one of their favorite spots. The crew docked the ship and made their way to the various coves.

"Is there time to see Fishman Island?" Nami asked Marco.

Marco grinned. "Sure, I don't think the rest of your crew will be here for another day or so. We have a small submarine that we can take down to the Island if you're interested."

Nami nodded enthusiastically. "I didn't know you guys had a submarine. I'd love to see how you operate it."

Marco rubbed his hands together. A little day trip with Nami was perfect. He could have the cute redhead all to himself. He looked around the ship's deck. No sign of Ace, nice. Marco got the submarine ready and helped Nami through the portal. He gave Nami a quick tour of the vessel and navigation system. There were large windows all around that would give excellent views of the ocean's sea life. There was also a large seating area the wrapped around the crescent-shaped back of the ship. That would be the perfect place for a little afternoon love making, he thought.

Marco sealed the hatch of the ship and began to submerge the vessel. Nami was sitting next to him and asking questions about the controls. They had submerged about 1000 meters when a confused sound came from the back of the ship.

"What's going on? Why are moving?"

Marco gritted his teeth. "Ace, what the hell are you doing here?"

The younger pirate came to the front of the submarine. "I was checking the supplies of the sub and I guess I fell asleep in the storage area," he said sleepily.

Nami laughed but Marco was steaming. "Why are you always falling asleep at inappropriate times?" he growled.

Ace ignored the comment and came up behind Nami's seat. He rubbed her shoulders gently and planted a small kiss on the top of her head. "Did Marco give you a tour of the sub yet?" he asked.

"Yes I did," said Marco. "And you weren't on the tour. How about you go back to wherever you were and stay put."

Ace grinned and continued rubbing Nami's shoulders. Marco slapped absently at Ace, trying to get the second in command to back off. Operating the submarine took some concentration and he didn't need the added distraction.

"Nami-san, you should really look out of the back of the submarine. The views are much better," said Ace slyly.

Nami laughed. "That wouldn't be very nice to Marco-sama," she said. "He was nice enough to set this up. It would be rude if I left."

"Since we did Marco become Marco-sama?" asked Ace. "He won't mind. I'm sure he just wants you to have a good time."

"Actually, I would mind. Leave," said Marco. He was really getting irritated. Some of the ocean's currents were picking up and he had to focus on navigating.

Ace reached over Nami's chair and scooped the redhead up in his arms. "Just a peak," he said. Nami laughed and snuggled closer to Ace. She knew he was teasing Marco but it seemed good-natured.

Marco reached out to grab Ace's arm but the fire-user dodged him gracefully and started to carry Nami to the back of the submarine. "Ace-sama, that wasn't very nice," she said in a coy voice. Ace shrugged and Nami saw a gleam in is eye that made her shiver. They could both hear Marco shouting something from the front.

When they reached the seating area, Ace put Nami down and she ran to the window. The views were amazing. Large sea-creatures where moving around the ocean's floor. The looked like they could swallow the sub whole but they didn't seem to be paying the small vessel any attention. "This is amazing," she exclaimed. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

Ace was staring hard at Nami. "Absolutely," he said. Nami smirked at the compliment and hit him lightly on the shoulder. "No, I'm serious. Look at this."

Ace came up behind Nami and pressed his chest against her. He ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying the silken strands. He pulled her hair back and found an ear that was too delicious looking to ignore. He licked the shell of her ear and felt her squirm in his embrace.

"Not now Ace-sama. Marco will hear us and he has to focus and steering the submarine," she moaned.

Ace rubbed his growing erection against Nami's backside. "I can be quite," he purred. He brought a hand up and gave her right breast a small squeeze. Nami pressed her hands against the glass and sighed. He always had this affect on her, she thought. His lust was practically uncontrollable and it made her proud that one of the strongest men on the Grandline felt so much emotion for her.

Ace rubbed a thumb over Nami's nipple and it instantly perked up. She pressed harder against the glass, increasing the friction against Ace's erection. He gave a small grunt and reached down to Nami's inner thigh. He lifted her leg and pulled back her panties. Nami gasped as felt Ace's fingers stroke her. She was already wet and Ace let his fingers get slick before he entered her. Nami moaned and leaned back as two fingers circled her and started to move back and forth.

"Yeah baby, tell me how much you like this," Ace whispered in Nami's ear.

"Neh, yes Ace-sama," moaned Nami.

Ace blinked and then smirked. "I think I like the Ace-sama," he said.

He made quick work of her and soon Nami was coming. She groaned and bucked her hips and then fell still in Ace's arms. When she had finished, Ace set her back down and started to undo the top button of his pants.

"That was fast," said Ace. "I bet you start getting horny whenever you get near my cock now."

"Tssk," huffed Nami.

Suddenly, the sub rocked and came to a stop. Marco came into the back and glared angrily at the couple. "You, in the front now," he said gesturing to Ace. Ace paused seemingly uncertain. Marco went towards him and kicked him in the rear, making Ace stumble towards the front of the sub. "Now," he growled. Ace mumbled but complied. When he had left, Marco turned his anger on Nami.

"You," he said with venom. "You will have to be punished." Nami tried to shrink into the cabin's seating but Marco came and planted two hands on her shoulders. I pressed her small frame into the cushions. Nami swallowed hard, wondering if she had pushed the commander too far.

Marco released the pressure and grabbed her ankles. Nami struggled to get up but Marco lifted her legs and threw them over the back of the sofa. The redhead was now upside down. She tried to right herself but Marco grabbed her legs and pinned them to the seating. He ripped off her panties and pulled her legs apart.

"Marco, stop. This is embarrassing," cried Nami in a breathy voice. She was trying to help support herself with her hands on either side of her head as if she were trying to do an awkward handstand. If Nami had truly wanted Marco to stop he would have released her in a heartbeat but her wanton voice and breathy gasps told him she was more than happy to play along.

"This is what happens when little girls play dangerous games," he said. The earlier anger in his voice was gone. Now he was just playing rough, and it was a fun game.

Marco unzipped himself and pulled out his cock. He pumped it a few times and then pulled his pants down a little further. He pressed his scrotum against Nami's face.

"Lick my balls," he commanded.

Nami complied and Marco continued to pump his cock. The young woman's tongue slid around his testes, stimulating them. His jerky hand movements would occasionally bump Nami in the face. It wasn't painful but the additional roughness of the action turned him on further.

Once he was fully hard he stopped stroking himself and pointed his cock towards Nami's mouth. Taking the cue, Nami opened and Marco pushed himself into her warm mouth. Marco groaned when he felt the smooth muscle of her tongue begin to wiggle against him. He moved his hands back to Nami's inner thighs and spread them apart further. He could see her sex quivering and glistening. Marco leaned down gave long, slow lick from clit to cervix. Nami gurgled and tried to press her legs together but Marco pushed back.

"Uh, uh," he scolded. "I like this position."

Marco brought his lips back down to Nami. He took his time licking every inch of her soft folds. He could feel the muscles in her thighs flexing as her lapped up her juices. He pulled back and inserted two fingers in her. Immediately Nami clenched against the intrusion, as if she had been waiting for something to fill her there. Marco traced his thumb over her clit and Nami came in a trembling rush.

Marco's fingered Nami until her spasms subsided. Once he was satisfied that she was done, he stepped up on the seating and pulled Nami's legs towards him. He now had her upside down and straddling him.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Ace's voice came from the entrance way. He found a calm section of the ocean and had decided to peak in on the couple.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" said Marco. "I'm fucking. Get the hell out of here."

Ace frowned at the first division commander. "Sorry to be the one to break this to you bro, but I think you're doing it wrong. The girl's supposed to go right side up."

"Ha ha, very funny. Trust me, I'll have her cumming on my dick in three minutes flat," challenged Marco.

Ace smirked. "I just got her off in two."

Marco gave Nami's rear a light smack. "Damn woman, what's gotten into you?"

Nami rolled her eyes, not that either of the two men could see her. "Are you going to do something anytime soon?" she asked. "The blood is rushing to my head."

Marco turned his attention back to Nami. He grabbed her hips and slid into her. "God, I love fucking you," he said. He moved her back and forth, enjoying the feel being inside her. His thrusting continued to increase in intensity and a few minutes later, the couple came.

**Luffy fan: It's interesting to pick up this story again after such a long break. I think there are several things I would change if I were to write this again but for now, I don't think there will be any edits. **


End file.
